The Clown, the Butterfly, and the Magisterialis
by K L STORMZ
Summary: Two mysterious travelers arrive at the Black Order and they want something from Allen and Lenalee!The girl soon reveals that Cross sent her to be their new master, and furthermore reveals her past. Will they be able to finally stop the war?And will Allen ever get the nerve to tell Lenalee how he truly feels about her before anything happens to either of them?(Sorry,bad at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~! This is my first Fanfic, so please be gentle? XD**

**Okay, DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN!**

**REALITY: I do however own the semi-main characters such as K-Lee Sara Storms, Mathew, Alice, Gris (These two won't appear for a while, but I just want to give you a heads up;P) etc. They are from my own original series that WILL eventually be published! I swear! :)**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

_'__Master and Apprentice'_

_13 October 1856_

"Just as creepy as always," a young girl no older than eighteen mumbled. She looked up at the tall, black building that resembled the leaning tower of Pisa—except it wasn't leaning—and looked back down at the letter that she had been mailed a mere three days ago.

The girl was unusually beautiful. Her skin was the fairest that had ever been seen, long, golden hair that was well past her waist, and dark, deep depths of blue eyes. She was fairly tall, but her frame looked so delicate and thin for her height.

"It's not as frightening as some of the other places we've been," a tall, lean man who seemed to be in his early twenties murmured. His skin was just as fair as hers, his eyes a deep charcoal, and his collar length hair was pure black. Despite his lean frame, underneath the trench coat, he was fairly muscular.

And just like the girl, he was like a masterpiece; beautiful in every aspect.

"Cross better not have been lying when he said that his apprentice was here," the girl growled, and folded the letter up and stuffed it into her coat's pocket.

"Who are you?" A sudden voice boomed, and then the two mysterious travelers were face to face with the gatekeeper of the Black Order. The gatekeeper was basically just a giant, living face that had been plastered onto a tall column in front of the Black Order's gates…and was honestly as prejudice and outrageous as the leader of the HQ's science division.

The girl trudged forward and looked up at the gatekeeper. "K-Lee Sara Storms," she announced, and could see the bat-like golem in the corner of her eye jump in excitement. "We're here for Cross' apprentice." The Gatekeeper eyed her suspiciously. K-Lee's patience was wearing thin. "Komui! Get your sister-complex ass out here!"

"Coming~!" A rather feministic male voice sang sweetly from the golem.

A few crashes, thumps, and some disgruntled exclamations from what K-Lee had thought to be the other members of the science division later, the gates behind the gatekeeper opened…and out came the psycho K-Lee had been reluctant in being reunited with. "K-Lee~! Mathew~! What a pleasant surprise!" Komui chirped excitedly and ran over to give the two a near-death experiencing hug.

K-Lee pushed the blue haired, beret wearing, Chinese man away before he could suffocate them both. "You did get the letter from Cross, right?" She asked, and brushed herself off a little. She took a closer look at the Chinese man, and found that he was covered in brick dust, bruises, and even coffee. Her dark blue eyes narrowed slightly as she understood. _"Another Komlin attack I presume."_

"Letter? What letter?" Komui asked, readjusting his beret with an almost cheeky expression on his face.

K-Lee groaned. "You always do this," she exhaled, and trudged past him and through the gates, followed by the ever-so-calm Mathew.

The Black Order truly hadn't changed since the last time she'd been there…how long ago was it though? She couldn't seem to recollect that certain amount of information.

The only difference, she realized, was that everyone was smiling. Brightly in fact. There wasn't one person who looked even slightly glum, well, if you didn't count the overworked science department.

Her sensitive nose caught the smell of something bitter. Coffee? "K-Lee!" A familiar female voice said happily, and the coffee scent grew stronger.

K-Lee looked over her shoulder to find Lenalee standing there with a tray full of mugs filled with the same liquid that drove her nose crazy. And that was the first time the rather grumpy young lady cracked a smile. "Hey, it's been a while, Lena," K-Lee said. K-Lee had been the first person to call Lenalee in this way. And she was still the only one to say the sixteen year old's nickname.

Lenalee looked up at Mathew, and then back at K-Lee. She leaned in to whisper in the older girl's ear. "Is he the guy you were talking about?" She asked, making sure that only K-Lee could hear.

K-Lee blushed slightly, yet another first since she stepped into this place. "Yeah," she mumbled.

Lenalee pulled away and smiled brightly at her. "I'm glad," she said, and walked away to deliver the already cooling coffee to the Science department.

"You two are as close as ever," Komui commented, and received a punch to the side. "Ow…~" Komui held his side rather protectively from the girl, and then straightened up again. "I presume that you remember where everything is. Do as you please."

K-Lee smiled sweetly up at Komui, which only made the Chinese man uneasy…nothing good ever happened when she smiled like that. "Thank you, Komui," she said gratefully, and continued walking.

"So you know mostly everyone here, huh?" Mathew asked, easily matching the girl's pace.

"Yes. I know almost everyone, including the higher-ups," K-Lee explained. After a while of walking, they had come across the cafeteria…and then K-Lee spotted white hair.

She walked over to the white headed boy without pause, and placed a hand on his rather skinny shoulder. "Allen Walker, I presume?" She asked, and leaned down to get a better look at the boy. A red scare ran down over his left eye, and ended at his jaw. A small little scar was connected to the larger one under his eye, and above his eyebrow, on his forehead, was the cursed pentacle. Yep, this was him…her new responsibility.

Allen stared up at the unfamiliar girl, his face slightly red as he realized how beautiful she was. "Yes, may I help you Miss?" He asked politely, he always seemed to have to be a gentleman.

The girl's friendly smile turned into a sinister, deadly grin. He couldn't help but shiver. Whoever this girl was…she reminded him a _lot_ of Cross. "Yes, you can help me…!" She said sweetly, and grabbed him by the collar, and dragged him away from his feast.

"W-what are you doing?!" Allen asked, his hands at the collar of his shirt, trying to free himself somehow.

"You're a parasitic type right?" The girl asked, not really caring whether or not he'll answer, after all, she already knew everything about him. "And you have a cursed eye, right?"

"Y-yeah," Allen stuttered, and shouted a little bit as the girl tossed him onto the ground in front of her. She had taken him to the training room. Why? "What is this all about?"

"Fight me," the girl said simply, and then stomped at the ground near his head. "And stop calling me _'the girl'_! It's utterly annoying!"

Allen looked taken aback for a moment. How did she know that? Female intuition? "Then what do you want me to call you?" He asked, honestly clueless and innocent as Cross had described. Boy, was she going to have her hands full.

"Call me K-Lee," the girl said, and straightened up. "Now stand up and fight me."

Allen scratched the back off his head, and stood up like she'd asked. "I don't want to hit a girl though," Allen muttered, looking to the side.

That hit a nerve. "Oh, really?" K-Lee asked, and the same sinister grin returned once again. "Activate your Innocence."

"What? But—"

"ACTIVATE. IT," the girl growled. She was easily annoyed at the moment, for the lack of sleep, and the constant fighting that had been taking place throughout her and Mathew's entire trip there. The trip had been infested with countless level three Akuma, and even a few Noahs, so let's just say she was overly tired.

Allen jumped a little by her tone. This girl wasn't one to take lightly. "Well, alright," Allen sighed, and activated his Innocence.

K-Lee smirked. A white claw. Embedded into the back of this white clawed hand, was a brightly glowing green cross, and around his shoulder the same kind of glowing green as the cross. It was almost fire like. Interesting. _"Even though he's fairly powerful in this raw state of his innocence, its flawed…incomplete. Hopefully the innocence will mature soon,"_ she thought, and unsheathed her katana, and simply placed the blade in front of her, pointed at Allen…looking completely relaxed, laidback even.

_"__Is she even serious?"_ Allen thought. K-Lee seemed to be the type of person with a large amount of confidence. Allen's eyes wandered to her katana, and was a little confused. The entire blade was pure black, devoid of any other color. And to make matters even more interesting, she was holding it in her left hand. _"A lefty, huh? What a strange sword…kind of reminds me of Kanda's…"_

"Begin," the man that had been with K-Lee all this time said. Allen looked back at his opponent, and realized that she was gone. "Wha—?"

And then his left eye activated all of a sudden. Allen whirled around, and blocked the black katana with his Akuma weapon. Allen winced as he felt pain surge through his arm. Her katana had cut through. How was that possible? He swung his Innocence arm at her, but she was already gone again. She was fast. Faster than even Lenalee.

And then Allen was swept off his feet, and was now lying on the ground with the tip of her sword at his throat. "Instant death," K-Lee said, her blue eyes hard with disappointment. She sheathed her sword and helped Allen up. "You have too many openings for one thing. And another is that you rely on your left arm too much for defense. You need to get faster so that you will be able to dodge an enemy's attacks. If you don't, then you'll lose your left arm one of these days."

Allen just stared up at her, still utterly confused. "What was the point to all of this?" He asked. Honestly, if this girl had at least explained first, then he probably would've tried to fight a whole lot better than he just had.

"Cross asked me to make you my apprentice," K-Lee said nonchalantly, like it was an everyday thing to say.

Allen's gray eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

xWWWx

"So Master really did say that," Allen muttered, and sipped his Earl Gray tea. "So you know my Master, K-Lee?"

K-Lee nodded. "I've known him since he became a general," she said, and sat down next to Mathew on one of the break room's couches, crossing her arms against her chest.

Allen almost spat out the tea he had just drank. "You what? I don't want to be rude, but how old are you?" Allen asked.

"I've been alive since the beginning," K-Lee sighed. "I've been around for a long, _long_ time…even longer than the Earl himself."

"How can that be? Don't tell me you're…" Allen's voice trailed off as K-Lee nodded.

"Precisely. She's an immortal," Komui said, and sat down next to Allen. Komui was in his rare serious moods all of a sudden…so this really was a serious matter. "She's God's left hand, the Goddess of Life and Death. And to top it off, she's also a vampire."

" Vampire?! I thought they didn't exist!"

"They do exist. Mathew's a vampire as well, turned by the magnificent Magisterialis herself," Komui explained, and took a sip of his coffee.

The more they talked, the more Allen felt confused. "What's _'Magisterialis'_?"

"It's K-Lee. K-Lee is the Magisterialis, and Mathew is her Soondono. Magisterialis literally means _'master'_ or _'authority'_, and Soondono means _'servant'_. You know how the Earl makes Akuma. Well, it's the same with her and Soondonos, but instead of making them living mechanical weapons, she turns them into fellow vampires by her blood. She is on par with the Earl in power, but her first and only Soondono is Mathew."

"On par with the Millennium Earl, huh?" Allen mused. "So she isn't an exorcist?"

K-Lee smiled warmly at Allen. When she wasn't angry, she truly was kind. "In a way, I am. But I'm not officially with the Black Order. I'm with the Covenant. The Covenant is an organization that keeps the peace between the mortal realm, and the immortal realm. I was the founder of it, but at the moment, I've separated from them for personal reasons."

Allen was silent for a moment, digesting everything that he had been told so far. "What's up with your katana? It managed to wound my Akuma weapon…is it made out of innocence?" Allen asked, intrigued now. If she truly was to be his new Master, maybe it wouldn't be as bad as when he was with Cross…at least she taught him something today instead of making him pay debts.

"No. Its metal was made from the river Styx. Other than that, it's a completely ordinary katana," K-Lee explained. "But I do have innocence."

"Then are you a parasitic type like me?"

"Yes," K-Lee murmured, and then placed her hand against her chest, right where her heart was. "What resides in me is the Heart of the Innocence."

Allen's eyes almost bulged right out of his head. "And that's why she's associating with the Black Order. While she is training you, she will be protected by all of the exorcists here. And once you're properly trained, we will take action, and defeat the Earl," Komui concluded.

"Can it be done?" Allen asked, looking at K-Lee. She looked so fragile…to think she was immortal…to think she had as much power as the Earl. Allen's eyes wandered for a moment, and then he noticed something silver around her neck. A crescent moon pendant?

"If you, K-Lee, and Lenalee attack together…then it's possible," Komui murmured.

"Lenalee?" This was news to Allen's ears.

"Did I mention that Lenalee will be under K-Lee as an apprentice as well?" Komui asked, reverting right back into his hyper, quirky self.

"No, you didn't," Allen growled, slightly angry, but sighed in understanding. Lenalee was a powerful exorcist…if they did combine their strengths…then there was a possibility that they could defeat the Earl. "So this is everything that I need to know?"

K-Lee's smile disappeared. "No, there is more. But this is something that I want to talk to both you _and_ Lenalee. Come to the training room with Lenalee at five. DO. NOT. BE. LATE."

Allen gulped, and bowed deeply to the young lady as he got up from his seat. "Yes, ma'am," he murmured respectfully. She could be just as sweet as she could be sinister…she truly was like a softer version of Cross Marian…but _still_ very much like him in her malignant side.

"Oh, and Allen…didn't you say that your Akuma weapon was injured~?" Komui sang, heavy duty drill and anesthetics already in hand…with a _very_ evil look in his eyes.

Allen's face drained of all color. "Not again…!"

* * *

**And that my friends is the first chapter! Sorry if it was too short, but I felt like it ended nicely with that little scene. LOL.**

***As for the date, I had no idea when the Author of D. Gray-man meant for the characters to be placed in, but since I like this specific time, who cares?**

**Magisterialis is a word I made up, and yet is still very much real. Look up 'Magisterial' in the dictionary, and you should be able to find it.**

**Soondono is purely a word that I made up with this weird little mind of mine. XD**

**If you have any quiestions about the semi-main characters, their backstories, or anything else you can think about relating to them, just ask me, and I will try my very best to enlighten you. :)**

**Reveiws, Please? whether it be praise or critisim for my lame writing style, I really want to know what you think of it. :) But please be in mind to not be too harsh...pretty please?;)**

**P.S.: I will NOT let this story end here, folks! Even if you don't like it, I'd still very much like to see it to its end. I WILL try to make the chapters longer, and I will try to update as fast as I can.**

**Anyways, OVER AND OUT for now~!**


	2. Beautiful Butterfly and Fumbling Clown

**You thought I wasn't going to continue with this story, didn't ya? Yeah, I got a little depressed that no one seemed to notice it, but what the hell! I made a promise to continue with it (even if no one really likes it. Blame my stubbornness ;P) but I'll see this story to its end…eventually…XD**

**And what was in my profile (if anyone actually read it XD), I haven't put my story on Fictionpress on Hiatus yet. And I probably won't for a while, but I've decided to squeeze out at least a couple of chapters for this story every free chance I get.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man! It belongs to Hoshino-sensei! The only things I do own are my OCs and the plot to this little story of mine :)**

**So here's chapter two! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

_'__The Beautiful Butterfly and the Fumbling Clown'_

Lenalee and Allen were sitting on the bed in K-Lee's room, waiting for their new Master to come back. Even the quiet, tall black haired man had gone with her, so they were all alone in the large room fit for a General.

The awkward silence stretched agonizingly long between Allen and Lenalee, patronizing the young male exorcist to no end. Fidgeting slightly, Allen finally decided that it was best to start a conversation…ANY conversation, just as long as he could escape the merciless claws of the silence. "S-so how long have you known K-Lee, Lenalee?" Allen asked, stuttering slightly, but still managing to successfully land a topic that he was actually curious in. It was still a mystery to the white-haired boy of how the two girls were so friendly with each other.

"Since I can remember," Lenalee said, smiling fondly with memories she hadn't thought about in years. "She was a dear friend to my parents…so when they died, she tried to take care of us. But of course, even if she was a Goddess, she couldn't defy the Black Order. Even when I was taken away, she would frequently visit me though…she completely ignored the higher ups and their strict rules. Along that same time she had taken in my brother, and took care of him until he was old enough to join the Black Order with me…even though she doesn't contact us very often, I could still feel her watching over us…"

Allen was kind of surprised. Despite the rough exterior she puts off, K-Lee truly was kind. "Wow…" He muttered. He could feel his hair begin to stick to the back of his neck as he began to sweat in desperation for another topic to discuss. "What's the deal with Mathew? He sticks to her like glue…" He hadn't glided this new topic in as gracefully as the one before—well, actually, picture a plane that's both engine and controls had failed, and then began to plummet to the earth…that was pretty much how Allen's topic change had been—but Lenalee still smiled, and answered his not too subtle change in topics.

"They're lovers," Lenalee explained, and giggled as she saw Allen's dumbfounded expression.

"Really? Since he's her Soondono, I guess I assumed that he was just a subordinate or something…" Allen muttered, and then looked over at the sword that was propped up in the corner of the room. If he remembered correctly, K-Lee had called it _'Vastraso Klavion'_. _"I wonder what that means,"_ he thought, and then looked back at Lenalee, who was keeping herself entertained by twirling her long blackish green hair around her index finger.

He couldn't help but stare at her. She was pretty. That was what he could easily say out loud…but what he couldn't say was that he thought she was far more than just _'pretty'_…she was beautiful. But he couldn't say that. Not to anyone, especially her.

Amethyst eyes met silver, and they quickly looked away from each other, blushing for reasons that neither of them fully understood. _"What's wrong with me today?" _Lenalee thought, confused by the fact that she was starting to get a bit nervous all of a sudden. _"It's just Allen…so why am I so apprehensive right now?!"_

Before she could ponder this further, K-Lee and Mathew had returned, all smiles and laughs.

Lenalee was a bit jealous of that. Even if K-Lee was almost like a mother to her, she still felt jealous of the fact that she had found her prince charming…while Lenalee was alone. Yeah, she had a brother, and lots of friends. She'd never trade any one of them for anything…but there was still a hole in her. She was incomplete. There was something more that she needed, wanted…that special someone. Where was _her_ prince charming?

K-Lee flicked Lenalee on the forehead, immediately getting her new apprentice's attention. "It's not like you to space out during important matters," K-Lee observed, and sat down on her couch, arms crossed against her chest, and her left leg crossing her right…if she was wearing a scowl, then she would've been spot on with Cross's signature serious pose. "Alright, before you decide on whether or not you really want me as your official master, I will tell you some things about me that you'll need to know."

Allen sat up straight, as did Lenalee. They were both as mentally prepared as they could possibly get. "Like what?" Allen asked. He was curious of this mysterious immortal…though she had explained a lot already; she still had more for them…but just how much of it could they handle?

"Akuma aren't the only beings I've killed," K-Lee began, watching the two youngster's reactions carefully. She was slightly proud of them as they kept firm. "Immortals, humans, Akuma, the Noahs…even exorcists. There was a time where I honestly couldn't see a difference between the Earl's side, or God's. So I killed whoever got in my way. But all sins, especially the sin of killing another life, come with its punishment."

Lenalee's body was rigid. K-Lee had said something like this a while ago, saying that something like she'd never be able to step into heaven's gates…but what did she mean? "What was your punishment?" Lenalee choked out, she was already feeling emotional, but she tried her best to hide it.

"I was killed by my own younger brother, stabbed right in the heart. I died, but as further my punishment, I resurrected, and was placed under a curse."

Now Lenalee understood. "You'll never truly die…and therefore never to be able to step foot into heaven's gates," Lenalee murmured. She understood it all now. Why K-Lee had always looked so sad, so defeated…she finally realized just how much this person had suffered.

K-Lee smiled a rueful smile, and nodded. "I was to forever walk along the earth, to carry everything that I had done on my back like a cross…I was even forced to keep the very same dagger my brother used to execute me with…and I still have it, even now…"

"So the dagger's the proof of your curse? Like my scar…" Allen concluded, digesting everything he was told thoroughly. He could see just how much this devastated Lenalee…he didn't like that, but he couldn't comfort her. Not at this very moment.

"Half of the proof," K-Lee corrected, and stood once again. She turned around so that her back was to them, and then she began to unbutton the Black Order's uniform jacket.

Both Allen and Lenalee blushed as they began to see the bare skin of her shoulders. The jacket hung loosely against her lower back, her arms still through the sleeves, and she gathered her long hair and pulled it over her shoulder…to reveal a large, unusual scar.

_"__Wings,"_ Lenalee thought. She found herself entranced by the intricate pair of black ink wings that spread out wide across both of her shoulder blades. It didn't just look like a tattoo though…it truly looked like a scar.

"This is the true proof to my curse," K-Lee murmured. "This is what's keeping me bound to Hell and Earth…and far away from Heaven. False wings. I'm the same as the Earl, an immortal being who had turned on our Creator, and was cursed to be hell-bound forever." K-Lee shrugged her jacket back on, and swiftly buttoned it back up. But she remained with her back to them. "Those who taste of my blood also bare my curse…so if you die in your training, or even on the battlefield, I won't save you…I won't chain you to this cold hell…" K-Lee finally looked over her shoulder at the two silent teenagers. "Do you still want to be my apprentices?"

Allen blinked. He hadn't expected any of this. Today was supposed to be his day off, a day where he could satisfy his always rumbling bottomless pit of a stomach, or fool around with Lavi, or run away from another one of Komui's Komlins—which he had just done not too long ago—or simply hang out in the break room and watch Krory and Bookman play chess…it was supposed to be a day that he could finally stretch out his legs and leisurely—and finally—enjoy at least a little bit of his youth.

He did not expect to be criticized about his fighting style by a fragile looking girl…and most certainly not expecting that that fragile looking girl would be his new Master. Everything had been flipped upside down on him when he wasn't looking.

Seeking some sort of resolution, he looked over at Lenalee, and saw her amethyst eyes shine with determination…he hadn't expected that either. Lenalee stood and walked over to the older girl, and wrapped her arms around K-Lee, burying her face into the girl's now coat clad back. That was Lenalee's answer, as clear as day to the two vampires, but still like a thick, foggy evening for the white-haired exorcist.

What was his decision? If Lenalee understood all of that, and was still more than willing to accept the immortal as her master…then why can't Allen? It was those words that she had spoken so sadly that got to him the most… '_Those who taste of my blood also bare my curse…so if you die in your training, or even on the battlefield, I won't save you…I won't chain you to this cold hell…'_ Was he just simply fearful for his life? No, if that were true, then he would've felt that way the moment he had first defeated an Akuma.

He was afraid that if he did accept her as his new master, but died during his effort to stop this war, that she would be hurt. He knew that Lenalee had realized this as well…but she had something that he did not have at the moment…it was something called _'faith'_.

He hadn't realized only until now, that he had lost that faith that had helped him to continue to walk on the path that he walked. _"Mana would want me to continue walking…to keep my faith…"_ Allen thought, and then he finally came to a conclusion.

Allen stood, and walked over to the two girls, and stopped a meter away. K-Lee looked over her shoulder, and smiled. "You made your decision rather quickly…sure you thought of everything thoroughly?" She teased, already mysteriously knowing the answer.

Allen nodded, and met her icy, and yet understanding gaze with his. "On one condition," Allen insisted, now fully calm and collected.

"And what condition will that be?" K-Lee asked, curious as to what the youngster had in mind.

He got down on his knees and bowed his head, his hands pressed firmly together above his head…like he was pleading, which he was. "Please don't make me pay any debts!" He begged, and kept his head down. Cross had traumatized him of how much he owed to so many people, Allen was _still_ paying it back as his lecherous Master kept on spending money like there was no tomorrow…and honestly, Allen didn't want to go through it twice.

K-Lee giggled by how serious and frightened he was. K-Lee knelt down, and patted the young man's head reassuringly. "Don't worry, I won't put you through that kind of hell," she said warmly…and yet again her malignant side reared its ugly head. "You'll be going through enough hell as it is in training…!"

Allen gulped. _"She may be even worse than Master Cross…"_ Allen realized agonizingly.

K-Lee stood, and looked at her two new apprentices. "I will be strict, I won't play favorites, and there will be NO backtalk to whatever I decide to teach you. Got it?" She asked, her voice sharp, and yet still warm.

The two exorcists nodded in understanding.

Allen stood as well, and held his hand out to his now official new master. "I expect no less," he said.

K-Lee took his hand, and shook it once briskly. This was the first real skin contact they had, so it surprised Allen as he felt how hot her hand felt…it felt like she was running a fever of 115 °F. And her hand was just as delicate as the rest of her looked. Her fingers were thin, long…her hand felt like silk in his. There was just no way that this girl in front of him was the same girl who had beaten him in one fell swoop. K-Lee let go, and began to push the two exorcists out of her room. "I've had three days of no sleep, so leave me alone until the morning," K-Lee said, and stopped pushing them as they entered the hallway. She smiled warmly at them both. "Good night."

Lenalee smiled back brightly in return. "Good night," she said and walked away, most likely heading back to her own room to get ready for bed.

Allen watched her until she disappeared from his line of sight. Allen finally allowed himself to relax, and stretched his arms out and yawned. He hadn't realized just how stiff he became, or how tired he felt…today had been a pretty eventful day.

K-Lee had observed the two of them…and she had found something peculiar in Allen. Whenever he looked at Lenalee, his expression always brightened, even if he was depressed with something. He had paid attention to every little shift Lenalee had made during their meeting, and the last thing was that his eyes had followed Lenalee until they couldn't follow her anymore. K-Lee smiled a sly, understanding smile. _"He's so obvious…classic textbook love,"_ she thought, recognizing the boy's feelings rather easily.

Allen looked back at K-Lee, and saw a sly smile forming on her rose red lips. "What?" Allen asked defensively. Whatever she noticed, or realized…he knew that she would be the type of person to use it against him.

"You like her," K-Lee said teasingly. It was interesting…especially since Lenalee didn't even seem to notice it.

Allen stared at her. That was it? "Of course I like her. Everyone likes her," Allen said, a bit dense. Yep, our hero sure was an idiot.

K-Lee exhaled a deep sigh, crossing her arms against her chest, and leaned against her doorframe. "Maybe I should rephrase that…you _love_ her," the eighteen year old girl said, a slightly agitated tone in her voice.

Now Allen got it. His pale face instantly turned beet red. "N-no I don't! She's a friend, a fellow exorcist…I don't…" His voice trailed off as he saw one of K-Lee's thin blonde eyebrows raise dubiously.

He gritted his teeth, his hands clenching tightly into fists, his face even more red. "Okay! I love her…but don't you _dare_ tell her that!" Allen snapped, his dark side seeping out as he became even more agitated than even the queen of agitation that stood before him.

K-Lee smirked. "Why not?" She asked, already seeming to know his answer…how does she know that?!

"Because I know she doesn't feel the same," Allen grumbled, and scratched the back of his bowed head.

"Ah, I see. She's thrown you into the friend zone a lot, huh?" K-Lee joked lightly. She knew how many times the young lady threw around the word _'friend'_…it was bound to have some effect on the white-haired exorcist one of these days.

Allen nodded glumly. "I'm only thought of as a friend. And don't get me wrong, I really like being her friend…but…"

"You want more?"

"Yeah…"

"You want to tell her how you feel, but because of her strong mentality about friends, you feel that if you step over that line you'll hurt her?"

Allen's head only seemed to bow lower as he became more depressed. "…Yes…"

K-Lee eyed him for a moment, and then grinned. "Alright, I'll help you," she said, and patted Allen on the head.

He looked back up at the blue eyed girl, confused. "With what?" He moped.

"With winning her heart! What else have we been talking about in this conversation?" K-Lee retorted cheerfully, and ruffled Allen's white locks.

Allen stared at her. Her moods seemed to change in the blink of an eye. One second she was agitated, another she was cheerful…it honestly sent Allen through a loop. But he smiled back, and straightened up. She was only trying to help them after all…she went out of her way to arrive at the Black Order, and now she's going out of her way to help Allen with his love life, or lack thereof.

And then Allen became serious. "K-Lee…there's something else that's been bothering me," Allen said warily. He had no idea how she would react to what he was going to ask her, but he was preparing for a Cross-like reaction.

"What is it?" K-Lee asked.

"First of all, about the fight earlier," he began slowly, still cautious. "My left eye reacted to when you attacked me…"

K-Lee's expression hadn't changed at all; in fact, it was more like an expression of relief. "You could say that there's a demon residing in me," K-Lee explained, and pointed at the silver crescent moon pendant that nuzzled comfortably into the hollow of her throat. "But this little trinket keeps her at bay."

Allen blinked. She had given him such a short, innocent sounding explanation. This new master of his never ceased to amaze him. "A demon, huh…?" Allen pondered.

"Good night, Allen."

Allen got out of his trance, and grabbed the door before she could close it. "Ah, wait, there's two more things that I have to ask you!" He pleaded. K-Lee waited patiently for his questions, all uncharacteristically cheerful smiles. "Why do you want to help me with this? With my problem with Lenalee…?"

K-Lee's eyes softened. "Because I know you'd be a guy that would treat her right," she said simply.

Allen nodded, slightly embarrassed. "And uh…how is it that you seem to be able to know what I'm thinking?"

K-Lee pointed at her head and grinned. "I can read minds."

Allen's eyes nearly popped right out of his head. _"T-then that means…that she knows—"_

"Oo~h, yeah. I know about the little daydreams that you have of Lenalee," she said mischievously, a devilish grin forming on her lips. It looked like Allen was about to pass out of embarrassment. "Good night, Allen…again…"

Allen shock his head, still slightly dazed, and smiled. "Good night, uh…Master…"

"Just stick with _'K-Lee'_," she permitted, and closed the door.

Allen stood there for a moment, thinking over everything that had happened today, and then his stomach grumbled loudly. _"Ah, that's right…I didn't get to eat my meal,"_ Allen thought, and grimaced as his stomach continued its protests. _"Hope Jerry's still at the cafeteria."_

Allen began his journey back to the cafeteria. Everything was silent. All silent, except for a red headed exorcist's cheerful whistling. Allen peered at the shadows of the hallway, and could just make out the familiar build of the annoying exorcist. "Lavi…?"

The whistling stopped, and the redheaded exorcist came barreling towards Allen. "ALLEN!" Lavi shouted, and tackled Allen in a bear hug.

"Lavi…! Can't…breathe…!" Allen gasped.

Lavi held the white haired exorcist out at arms' length. "Have you heard the rumors that have been going around?!" Lavi asked excitedly.

Allen blinked, and brushed Lavi's hands off of his shoulders. "What rumors?"

"The rumors about a gorgeous blonde being your new master! **That** rumor!" Lavi howled, and danced around excitedly. "So is she really a beauty? Is she single? How hold is she? What's her cup size?"

Allen blushed. "Yeah, she is beautiful." Lavi was about to go insane. "She's your age, and she already has a lover."

Lavi immediately stopped dancing. "Aw, really? Bummer," he muttered, his shoulder's slumping forward slightly in disappointment. But then he perked up again as he remembered his last question. "What's her cup size though?"

Allen's brow furrowed slightly, perplexed. "_'Cup size'_? What's that?"

Lavi groaned an exasperated groan, and then cupped his chest, referring to a woman's breasts. "You know, **_cup size_**!"

Allen's face instantly became red. "Lavi! How the hell would I know _that_?!" Allen nearly screamed, and then quickly put his hands over his mouth.

Lavi's shoulders slumped forward again in disappointment. "Ah, never mind. Maybe her boyfriend knows," Lavi muttered glumly, and continued on his way back to his room.

Allen shook his head and scoffed. _"If Lavi acts that way around K-Lee…then he'll most likely end up dead,"_ Allen thought, and continued on his way to the cafeteria.

xWWWx

"Itadakimasu!" Allen yelled, and quickly dug into his feast…and in a matter of seconds…he was done. Jerry was not surprised though. In fact, he was a little worried. Allen had eaten a whole lot slower than usual. "Is everything alright, Allen?" Jerry asked, worried for the white haired exorcist.

Allen sighed and patted his still flat-as-a-board stomach. "Yeah…I just have a lot of things on my mind," Allen murmured, and stood up. "Do you want me to help you clean the dishes? It's the least I could do for making you cook this late…"

Jerry dismissed the offer with a wave of his hand. "It's alright, Allen. Just head on up to bed. You'll be training extensively tomorrow, right?"

Allen nodded. "Yeah…it'll probably be rigorous and strenuous," Allen sighed, and then smiled his _'don't worry about me'_ smile…his _fake_ smile. "Good night, Jerry."

"Sweet dreams, cutie!" Jerry hollered, and quickly cleared the table of all of the empty dishes.

Allen walked out of the cafeteria, and into the halls of the Black Order. Even though he should've been dead-tired, he was not. He was wide awake, and for a good reason. He had so much on his mind…so much to boil over. As his mind wandered to the events that had happened earlier in the day, he had let his feet carry him through the halls, unconsciously taking him to a place that only his heart knew of.

His nose reacted before the rest of him. The scent of coffee and a light hint of roses filled his nostrils, and he couldn't help but stop and shake himself out of his daze. He stood there, in the shadows of the hallway…his eyes glued onto one particular night owl of a girl.

She was sitting on the windowsill of one of the tall windows, looking out to the bright, waning crescent moon. _"…Beautiful…"_ That was all he could think at that moment. That she was beautiful…and she truly was just that.

Her ebony colored hair was down, cascading down against her back and over her shoulders like a dark waterfall. Her pale skin glowed in the moonlight, making her seem as though she was a moon goddess…and as far as Allen knew, she could've been. She wore a light, white no-sleeve night gown. Its hem ended to her ankles, and it hung loosely on her fragile, but flexible frame.

One leg was underneath her, while the other dangled off the edge of the windowsill, her bare foot barely touching the tiled floor. She had a hand pressed against the glass, like she wanted to somehow reach for the moon.

Allen's breath caught in his throat at the sight. How could such a beautiful being possibly ever exist? It was mindboggling.

Lenalee perked up slightly by the sound of someone taking in a sharp breath. She looked over her shoulder, her hair spilling over her shoulder and partially over her face as she did so…and amethyst eyes met gray. "Allen…?" Lenalee called warily, peering curiously at the thin figure hidden in the shadows.

"Uh, hey Lenalee," Allen said sheepishly, and stepped into the light that the moon provided. He kept his head down, but kept his eyes firmly on hers. He scratched the back of his head and smiled a soft smile. "What are you doing still up?"

Lenalee returned his smile with a smile that was as bright as the moon's silvery light. "Can't sleep. What about you?"

"Too hungry to sleep," he said, and received a giggle from the beautiful exorcist before him. He walked over and sat on the windowsill beside her, looking out of the window. "Beautiful night, huh?"

Lenalee nodded, and then pulled her knees in to her chest, wrapping her thin arms around them tightly. "The moon…it reminds me a lot of K-Lee…in a way…" She murmured, smiling warmly up at the crescent moon. "It looks so sad…and yet it still shines its light down on us…showing us the way through the darkness…"

"You really adore her, don't you?" Allen murmured, catching on to how warmly she spoke of her, how her eyes glistened when K-Lee was mentioned. Even if he was an idiot, if it involved Lenalee, then he was sharpest person you'd ever know. He was a master at deciphering how she felt of others by simply reading the slightest of glints in her amethyst eyes…the eyes that he loved so much. And yet when it came to her feelings towards him, he was completely clueless. Was he really only a friend to her? He had no idea.

And neither did Lenalee. "Yeah…she's a part of my family…and I love my family," Lenalee murmured, and then looked over at Allen. "Komui, K-Lee, Lavi, Miranda, Bookman, Krory, Jerry, everyone at the order, and even Kanda…they're all a part of my family…and you're a part of my family too…" The smile that she showed him this time was completely different from the others…it was so much…_warmer_…lovelier than all the ones before.

It literally took Allen's breath away. He quickly averted his gaze back to the moon. "You and everyone are a part of my family too…I really do love you all…" Allen admitted truthfully, and then bit his lip. Did that sound like a confession? No, it shouldn't. He had said that he loved _everyone_…so she wouldn't suspect anything, right? He took a closer look at Lenalee, only to see that her cheeks were burning deep red. _"Oh crap…"_

Lenalee exhaled a large gust of wind and slipped off of the windowsill. "I think we should be heading off to bed now," she murmured, avoiding Allen's anxious gray eyes.

Allen sighed and got to his feet as well. "Right. Good night, Lena."

Lenalee tensed slightly by hearing her nickname come from the white haired exorcist's lips. It sent an…_odd_, but pleasurable shiver down her spine. What did this mean? Lenalee thawed herself out, and flashed Allen another bright smile. "Good night, Allen." And with that, the two teens separated and walked to their respectful rooms.

Allen sighed as he closed the door behind him, and crashed onto his bed, disturbing the golden little golem that had been resting on his pillow. It whacked him repeatedly on the head angrily with its wings. "Sorry Tim…" Allen murmured, his voice muffled by the pillow beneath him, and rolled onto his back. "…I'm so tired all of a sudden…it's so strange…"

And before the golden little golem knew it, Allen was off to Never-Never land*.

xWWWx

"Wake up!" A melodic, forceful voice shouted in Allen's ears.

Allen yelped and fell off of the bed, down to the tiled floor, dragging his comforter with him. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes vigorously. "I'm up," he grumbled, and then stared up at the two women who were beaming down at him.

He understood that K-Lee was there…but Lenalee too? Lenalee tried to avert her gaze from Allen, but even she was tempted to look. A blush furiously captured her pale cheeks as she quickly made her way to the door, dragging behind the snickering older girl. "We'll let you change first."

"Aw, come on! You've got to admit, he does look pretty cute with the boxer ensemble," K-Lee teased, and continued to beam at her still clueless apprentice. "You've just gone and made Lenalee all—" Lenalee glared daggers down at her new, _devious_ master. K-Lee sighed. "Never mind. Just get some pants on!"

And with that, the two women were out of Allen's room. Allen blinked for a moment, and then looked down…and all the color in his face drained. All he was wearing was a pair of light blue boxers…when did he strip last night?! He didn't remember anything after collapsing onto his bed.

The color came right back with a vengeance as he realized that Lenalee had seen him like this. _"Well today's going to be awkward."_

xWWWx

K-Lee continued to tease Lenalee as they waited for Allen, laughing and giggling. "Honestly, your face was priceless," K-Lee laughed, holding her sides as she tried to control herself. "It's nothing to be _that_ embarrassed about."

"Says the woman who's _engaged_," Lenalee said bitterly, and folded her arms against her chest.

K-Lee raised an eyebrow at the younger girl. "Don't tell me you've never—?"

"Of course I haven't!" Lenalee nearly screamed, and then quickly pressed her hand against her mouth, shutting herself up. She looked away from the immortal, her face a bright red. "I've never even been on a date…"

K-Lee grinned mischievously. _"Just perfect. This will be _so_ easy in getting them together,"_ she thought gleefully. "Pure little virgin with no experience, huh? You're beautiful, so it's still a little hard to believe that no one's asked you out yet…"

Lenalee blushed at the complement, and also with slight anger that her master could be so…_vulgar_. "You really are like Cross," she muttered and lowered her gaze to her feet.

K-Lee laughed and wrapped her arms around the younger teen and buried her face in Lenalee's hair. "Let me remind you, _I_ was Cross' master…so Cross is more like me than I am like him," she giggled, and squeezed her student a little. "You do know that I care about you and your brother dearly, right?"

Lenalee nodded and squeezed her master back slightly. "Yeah, I know…"

"Allen cares about you too. A lot."

Lenalee's head shot up by that, staring up in disbelief at her affectionate teacher. "What?"

K-Lee smiled a gentle smile. "He cares about you. Maybe even a little bit more than you even realize…" She murmured, and then pulled away. "Keep your heart a little bit more open with him, and I think you may just find what you're searching for."

Lenalee cocked her head to the side in confusion, and then she remembered that one little detail about her master that she didn't particularly like. The fact that she could read Lenalee's thoughts. It was so invasive, but Lenalee knew that K-Lee couldn't help it…that ability was a _part_ of her. She couldn't just turn it on and off as she pleased.

Allen's door opened and closed, and now who stood before them was none other than a fully dressed Allen. "Okay. What are we doing today?"

K-Lee grinned. "We will begin your training," she said deviously, and then put one hand on Lenalee's shoulders, and then the other on Allen's. "Close your eyes, and try to keep your breakfast down."

Allen stared at her in confusion. "What do you—WHOA!" It felt like they were falling, but it was so short to really tell. Allen fell to his knees, resisting the urge to puke. "What…what was that?" He gasped, holding his hand against his mouth as he looked up at his grinning master.

"Look around."

Allen did as she asked, and his eyes widened. "The training room…how in the world…?" Allen's gray eyes flashed back up to his master.

She smiled warmly at him. "You can say I'm a walking Ark," she said simply, and took a few steps back from them. "I have to get Mathew, so start stretching…because when I get back, I will _not_ go easy on either of you." And then she was gone in faster than a blink of the eye.

"That's one talented master we've got," Allen muttered and began to stretch, as his new master had suggested. As they stretched, time past, and now it was nearly an hour since their master had left. "Should we be worried?" Allen asked, concerned and slightly irritated. It felt as though she was taking their time for granted…and that was another trait that both his former master and current had unfortunately shared. He shuddered slightly as he remembered all of the times where Cross had left him behind to deal with the debts and enemies that Cross had made. The boy was truly scarred by that.

"She's usually punctual…maybe she got caught up in something that she had to deal with?" Lenalee said thoughtfully. "She won't just leave us here; she's not that kind of person…so we should just wait."

Allen nodded, though still unconvinced. Moments passed, and then finally their master had appeared along with her lover in tow.

Allen eyed them suspiciously. K-Lee's long golden hair was disheveled slightly, still tamed in its own way, but still noticeable. Her dark blue eyes shined with glee, and her translucent, ethereal skin was slightly flushed. Mathew had a wayward, slightly crooked grin spread against his lips, and there was a smudge of black, ink-like liquid in the corner of his lips. They were both gravitating towards each other like moths to a flame, their hands entwined and gazes locked.

K-Lee reluctantly broke their gaze, and gave the two dumbfounded, suspicious teens an apologetic smile. "S-sorry…I got…_tangled_ up in something…"

Mathew grinned devilishly down at her and nuzzled his face into her neck, his lips at her throat. "Yes, _tangled_ indeed," he chuckled, and nipped the poor girl on the neck. It looked like she was going to pass out right on the spot.

Lenalee stared at them, utterly dumbfounded. The K-Lee that stood before her was a fumbling mess; a blushing, stuttering, fidgety mess…it was a side of the older teen that Lenalee had never seen. Until now that is. The exorcists, though young, could _clearly_ understand what they had been doing.

Allen cleared his throat, his face now a deep red. "Uh, so what are we going to be doing first?"

K-Lee pushed Mathew away slightly, causing the black haired vampire to chuckle. "I tested your abilities, Allen, yesterday. So today I'm going to test Lenalee's. Once I understand both of your combative capabilities, I will try to help you overcome your weaknesses, and go beyond your limits," their master explained, and then shifted her gaze onto Lenalee. "You know I won't go easy on you, so don't hold back, alright?"

Lenalee nodded and activated her Dark Boots. "Ready whenever you are."

* * *

**And there you have it, the second chapter to my first fanfic :) I felt a little awkward about writing some parts in this chapter…but what the hell! It was at least a little bit funny (To me at least…)**

***'Never-Never land.* Okay, I just could NOT resist. I was listening to 'Enter Sandman' by Metallica in that particular part, and I just had to add it in :) Its an AWESOME song!**

**It would really brighten my day if at least one person would tell me if they enjoyed what they've just read. *wink wink nudge nudge ;)***

**Constructive criticism, story suggestions, and questions are warmly appreciated and welcomed. **

**Don't hold back on me if you find that the characters are a bit OOC! Tell me right away, and I'll try my best to write them properly :)**

**And also if my OCs bother you, I'll try to dumb down their appearances as best I can, but they ARE a very important part to this specific story, so you'd still have to see them every now and then. (Especially when Allen and Lenalee are training, etc)**

**I'm writing this for you just as much as I am for me! So you can be frank with me :)**

**See you in the next chapter! (hopefully XD)**


	3. The Future

**Disclaimer: D. Gray-man is not mine! It's Hoshino-sensei's! I only own my OCs.**

**TykkiMikk, just to let you know, the idea of a scene that you gave me will be in the ****_NEXT_**** chapter. I was hoping that it'd be in this one…but well, I couldn't just cram it in here…so look forward to chapter four!**

**So for right now, here's chapter three!**

**Hope you like it :)**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

_'__The Future'_

"Ready whenever you are," Lenalee said confidently, a small smile forming on her lips.

K-Lee was all but serious now as she lowered herself into a combative stance. And then she was gone.

Allen and Mathew stood off to the side, watching the high speed battle as best they could. The two girls were light on their feet, almost completely equal in speed. But it seemed that their strength was a different matter. Lenalee's kicks were fierce, no doubt, but K-Lee easily evaded and blocked them with a single flick of her fingers.

It was clear that Lenalee was getting a little frustrated. And all the while her master seemed unemotional, completely focused as she discreetly noted every little shift and movement in Lenalee's style of attack.

Lenalee bit her lower lip and round house kicked her teacher. Her target: K-Lee's head. But K-Lee simply blocked it by her forearm, and pushed Lenalee back with a little more force than was necessary. "You can't rely on your legs alone!" K-Lee growled sternly, and sent a fierce uppercut into Lenalee's abdomen, literally knocking the wind out of the exorcist. Lenalee staggered back, blocking K-Lee's lightning fast jabs as best she could.

And while she was distracted in blocking the attacks to her torso, K-Lee landed a clean hit to the young exorcist's head, sending her right to the ground. But Lenalee was not one to give up so easily. The two continued to exchange blows, K-Lee using countless, complicated combos, while Lenalee solely relied in her kicks.

K-Lee pushed her student to the very edge of her limits. After another staggering blow to the side, Lenalee was down on her knees. Both of their breathing was strained, panting heavily as they glared at one another. "Give up?" K-Lee asked softly, the faintest hint of mercy shined in her blue eyes. Even though it was just evaluating Lenalee's skills, it still hurt her to see the young exorcist at her knees in front of her.

Lenalee was silent for a moment, still unable to catch her breath successfully. So she simply shook her head. She took in a sharp breath as she managed to stand yet again, her muscles ached and screamed at her to rest, but she ignored them and charged at her master at top speed. K-Lee was not expecting this. Even if she could read minds, she couldn't gather what was in her apprentice's head as fast as she'd acted.

In fact, Lenalee wasn't thinking at all. She was going completely on instinct…the instinct to survive. For the first time in the entire fight, Lenalee had landed a solid punch right in her master's stomach…and it was the first time she actually used her fist in the battle as well.

The immortal staggered back slightly as Lenalee went limp in her arms. _"She's far stronger than I originally thought,"_ K-Lee thought proudly, and hugged her student gently. "You did well. We still need to work on your form, but your strength is well built and controlled."

Lenalee smiled and nuzzled herself into her teacher's shoulder. "Thank you…" She murmured.

K-Lee giggled and looked over at Mathew. "I think we should take her to the infirmary for a check-up before we continue," K-Lee said, and passed the proud, but suddenly very tired exorcist to Mathew.

Mathew smiled gently down at Lenalee in his arms, and then at his Magisterialis. "Alright, I'll be back in a bit," he murmured, and walked out of the training room with Lenalee.

Allen stared after them until he couldn't see them anymore. He shifted his gaze to his master with a slightly worried expression on his face. "Will she be alright?" He asked. There was a part of him that wanted to run after Mathew and stay by Lenalee's side, and then there was the other side. The side that knew she was okay. The side that was afraid of appearing a little too…_clingy_ to Lenalee.

K-Lee nodded and crossed her arms against her chest. "She's just exerted a little bit more strength than she's used to. Her muscles are a bit strained, but nothing serious. She'll be as good as new if she rests a bit," K-Lee explained, and then her blue, icy gaze zeroed in on Allen's gloved left hand. "Activate your innocence."

Allen stared at her in shock for a moment, and then shrugged. "Alright," he muttered and slipped his silk glove off, and activated his innocence.

K-Lee walked over and motioned for Allen to hold it up for her. "Komui did a good job fixing it up," K-Lee praised, and examined the long, fading scar that was where her blade had hacked through his innocence. "Your recovery time is fantastic as well. Possibly almost as well as Kanda's…"

Allen cocked his head to the side in confusion. "You know Kanda?"

K-Lee said nothing as she took the large white claw in her hands, examining it just as intensely as she had the scar. K-Lee's eyes were suddenly clouded with images that sped quickly through her mind…images of the future to come. K-Lee let go of Allen's claw immediately. _"This boy's path will be a hard path to walk,"_ she thought. For a brief moment, her blue eyes met Allen's. He could see that something was worrying her…_deeply_. She turned her back on him and stretched a bit as she made her way out of the training room. "Today, you're off of both exorcist duties and training."

Allen deactivated his innocence and stared at her as she walked away. "Okay…what are we doing tomorrow?"

K-Lee stopped walking and looked over her shoulder at Allen. "We'll be going on a mission together to build teamwork," she said simply, and walked out of the training room, leaving Allen to his thoughts.

_"__Something seems off about her,"_ Allen thought, remembering the worried look she gave him. He shrugged, and then patted his stomach as it started to grumble loudly. "It can't be anything _that_ bad," he said aloud, and headed off towards the direction of the cafeteria for a _'little'_ snack.

xWWWx

Lenalee stared thoughtfully at the dark haired vampire that had carried her to the infirmary. _"K-Lee really knows how to pick them,"_ Lenalee thought, and a little giggle escaped her lips at the thought…which undoubtedly caught the vampire's attention.

Mathew smiled warmly at her. "It truly is amazing that she somehow came to love me," Mathew murmured, somehow knowing Lenalee's thoughts.

Lenalee stopped giggling, and all the color in her face drained. "You can hear thoughts too, can't you…"

"Yes."

Her shoulders slumped forward slightly. She was hoping that maybe, just maybe, that that was not the case…but his confirmation to her guess had crushed that hope. "Well, that's real peachy…" She grumbled, and then looked up to find the head nurse's stern gaze trained on her.

"You have no serious injuries, so you're free to go," the nurse said. Lenalee sighed in relief, and was about to get up and go to the science department to check up on her brother, when a hand came down on her shoulder and pushed her back into the bed. "You are relieved by all of your duties for the day. Mathew will take you straight to your room, and that is where you will stay until tomorrow. Understand?"

Lenalee pouted. "He really doesn't have to do that. I can walk on my own just fine," Lenalee insisted, and then shifted her amethyst gaze over to Mathew. "And besides, shouldn't a Soondono be by his Magisterialis' side at _all_ times?"

Mathew nodded sheepishly as the head nurse gave him a rather nasty glare.

"I can take her back to her room." The three people jumped a little at the sudden voice, and they all peered over to the open door. There, smiling shyly was Allen. He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously. "I have nothing else to do today…so why not help?"

Lenalee's heart skipped a beat. Ever since yesterday, Lenalee had begun to feel a little uneasy when she was around him. She fidgeted a whole lot more than normal, her heart always felt like it was in her throat, and whenever he looked at her with those gray, silvery eyes of his…it always made her want to melt. What was this? Why did she feel like such a fool around him? It was strange to her. There was something…_different_ about him all of a sudden.

Even though he was still a bit shy, he also seemed a bit more confident than before…and he looked a _whole_ lot cuter than before too. Lenalee had no idea of what to name the sudden strange, foreign feelings that she was feeling towards Allen...He's just a friend to her, right?

Her mind wandered to their conversation last night…how his snow white hair looked like silver in the moonlight…how his pale skin seemed to glow…his bright, breathtakingly beautiful smile. Lenalee's face instantly became red by these thoughts. _"Get a hold of yourself!"_ Lenalee chided herself, and managed a small smile. "You really don't have to do that, Allen…"

The matron patted Lenalee on the shoulder, smiling at everyone else, but shooting discreet glares at her stubborn patient. "Nonsense, dear. Mr. Walker, it would be a very big help if you helped Miss Lenalee to her room," the head nurse said sweetly. "And if it wouldn't be too much trouble, I'd like you to stay with her today, to keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't do anything that would stress her body."

Allen nodded, and flashed a brilliant smile at Lenalee…the one that made Lenalee's heart want to jump right out of her chest. "I think that's reasonable," Allen agreed and walked over to Lenalee and held out a gloved hand for hers. "I guess I'll be keeping you company today, Lena."

The same kind of odd shock went up Lenalee's spine when she heard her nickname from him again. It was a pleasurable, comforting kind of shock. Lenalee smiled back up at him, took his outstretched hand, and slipped out of the bed and onto her feet. She wobbled a little bit to the side, but managed to steady herself and giggled a little bit. "I guess I really did go all out…"

Allen slipped an arm around Lenalee's waist, bringing her closer to his side so that he could support her better. Lenalee could feel herself blush. _"Stop blushing, stupid…it's only Allen…"_ Lenalee thought, and wrapped an arm around Allen's shoulders, avoiding his eyes all the while.

"Ready to go?"

Lenalee said nothing; all she could do was nod a meek little nod. Allen continued to smile as he and Lenalee walked out of the infirmary, and into the halls of the Black Order. They remained silent for most of the trip back to her room, thinking to themselves.

Allen kept stealing glances at Lenalee every chance he could get. Her profile was just as beautiful as looking at her full on. Her nose was small and adorable; her dark eyelashes were probably the longest he'd ever seen…and her lips…they were breathtaking. So full, so delicate…so succulent…

Lenalee felt an odd type of stare on her coming from Allen, so she looked up at him curiously. His gray eyes were wide…and they were staring at her lips. "A-Allen?" For a moment, her voice had not registered in the hormonal mind of the white-haired exorcist. All he could think about was her lips…did they feel as soft as they looked? He was curious…and tempted to find out. "Allen!"

Allen blinked. He was not pleased that he had been ripped out of his reveries, but his displeasure quickly turned into embarrassment as he realized that Lenalee had caught him staring. "Yes?" He asked, his voice broke in the strangest of places, and that only made him even more embarrassed…damn his raging hormones!

Lenalee's brow furrowed ever so slightly, creating a little dent between her eyebrows. It was yet another distraction to the boy beside her. All he wanted to do was reach over and smooth that little dent with his thumb. "Are you alright?"

Allen snapped out of his daze yet again, and he cleared his throat, praying to God that his voice wouldn't break again. "Yeah, I'm fine…" He lied. God, he hated lying to her! But if he told her the truth…then wouldn't she think he was some kind of pervert or something? _"I don't want that!"_ Allen shouted in his head.

Lenalee was still unconvinced, but decided to let it go…for now that is. They eventually got to Lenalee's room, but Allen was suddenly feeling a little lightheaded. _"Komui would kill me if he found out about this…"_ The young exorcist kept fretting over it as they entered Lenalee's room. It looked the same as Allen's. Same sized bed, same wallpaper, even the window was in the exact same place. The only difference was that it didn't have the clown poster on the same wall that the bed was pushed against. _"It's so…_neat_ in here…"_

The bed had been made, the curtains neatly pulled away so that the morning's light could shine through…nothing was out of place. Allen walked Lenalee over to her bed, and reluctantly let go of her. Lenalee sat on top of the covers, all the while smiling at Allen. "So…since we're stuck here, what do you want to talk about?" Lenalee asked sweetly.

Allen grabbed the chair that was in the corner of the room and dragged it over to the bed. He positioned it so that he was squarely facing Lenalee, and sat down. "I don't know…" Allen said truthfully, and rubbed the back of his neck…not talking would only make it even more awkward…so what was there that they could discus? "Uh, remember when K-Lee and Mathew appeared again after an hour earlier?"

Lenalee nodded.

"When they appeared again, there was this black smudge in the corner of Mathew's mouth…what was it?" It seemed a bit suspicious to Allen. Sure, it could be passed off as nothing…but it was still peculiar to the white-haired exorcist.

"It was blood."

Allen's head snapped up by that. "Blood? But it was black…"

Lenalee blushed slightly. _"How am I supposed to explain this without sounding like a weirdo?"_ She distracted herself a bit by twirling a lock of her long hair around her index finger. It calmed her down slightly…but only a little. "It's because of K-Lee's curse…along with the scar, her blood was turned pure black…it's a sign to show humans that she isn't…_human_," Lenalee muttered. She felt like she was dancing on thin ice. This was not her place to explain such a delicate matter…but she knew K-Lee wouldn't mind. K-Lee didn't care an ounce of what people thought of her, she only cared about protecting the living…the people who shunned her.

"They're both vampires though…wouldn't it be a little weird to feed on each other?" Allen thought aloud, and then blushed slightly. _"I'm being nosy…I should probably just shut up…"_

"Well, if you weren't lovers, then yeah…but if you have a relationship like theirs…then it's not uncommon," Lenalee said carefully. "To a vampire, if you're close to your beloved…you get this…_urge_. It's kind of like the urge between a human man and a woman to, uh, _you know_. It's an instinct that they can't ignore…" Lenalee kept her eyes far away from Allen's. _"God, I hope I don't sound weird…"_

Allen fidgeted in his seat a little. "Oh…" _I'm an idiot._ Allen looked up at Lenalee, his gray eyes shy, but determined to not look away. "How do you know all this stuff about vampires? Didn't you hate vampires before?"

Lenalee winced at that. "I never hated vampires…" She defended. "K-Lee used to tell me a lot about the Immortal realm and its inhabitants when she visited…"

Allen nodded, and then looked around the room. On the wall where another door—most likely the bathroom—was, was a large bookcase. Only a few of the shelves had books on them, but there were other things. Pictures of the Order, little knickknacks from all the different places she had gone to on missions…there was even a little black velvet box between two books. _"I wonder what that is…"_ Allen thought curiously. It looked old…and it looked like Lenalee hadn't touched it for a long while.

Lenalee looked up at Allen, and followed his gaze. "You want to know what that is?"

Allen jumped a little in his seat, and then looked back at Lenalee with sheepish gray eyes. "Yeah…" He admitted. "What is it?"

Lenalee stood and—though wobbly—walked over to the bookshelf and gingerly took the black little box out from its place, and walked back over to the bed. She sat back down on the edge of the bed, across from Allen and his chair, and gave it to him. "It's a Storms clan heirloom."

Allen's eyes widened a bit by this information. "As in something of K-Lee's…?" He asked, and fumbled around with the box in his humanoid hand. He gingerly opened the little box, and stared. It looked a lot like K-Lee's silver pendant; except the crescent moon was amethyst…it reminded Allen a lot of Lenalee's eyes. Small, intricate designs etched in silver were on its surface…thorns and roses. The edges of the pendant was rimmed in a pure black metal, devoid of any other color…it was the same metal as K-Lee's sword. There was so much detail put into the pendant…it was unbelievable. There was something about it though…it was like the air around it was thick with elegance…and something else. Something that Allen couldn't quite identify, but could definitely feel. "Beautiful…"

Lenalee smiled. "Yeah…the legend says that the Storms clan was masters at anything that they tried…and forging metal was one of their favorite pass times. Of course, the Storms clan is made up of nothing but gods…so of course they'd be gifted," she giggled, and then her eyes saddened ever so slightly. "K-Lee gave this to me the last time she visited…"

Allen gently picked up the necklace from the little box to take a closer look at it, and then he got an idea. "Hey Lenalee, can you turn around for a moment?" Allen asked. Allen's gray eyes were gleaming with excitement.

"Uh, okay," Lenalee murmured, and scooted around so that her back was facing Allen. She was curious as to what Allen had in mind.

Allen gulped. _"Don't mess up!"_ He thought nervously and fumbled with the necklace's clasp. Once he finally got it undone, he held it up, and gently reached out and placed the necklace around Lenalee's slender, pale neck. He couldn't help but curse under his breath as the clasp gave him more trouble.

Lenalee's body became rigid as she felt the cold metal of the pendant against the skin of her throat, but she slowly relaxed as it oddly seemed to grow warm as it settled in the hollow of her throat.

Allen silently praised himself for not messing up, and pulled his hands away. "Wouldn't K-Lee be pleased if she saw you wearing it?" Allen said warmly, and sat back in his seat.

Lenalee touched the pendant delicately with her fingertips, and a small smile crept onto her unbeknownst lips. "Yeah…" She scooted back around to face Allen. "How does it look?"

Allen stared. All he could do was stare at her in awe. It seemed as though the pendant grew even more beautiful when it was around Lenalee's neck. "Beautiful." The word rolled off of Allen's tongue so naturally, so effortlessly. He didn't feel embarrassed about saying it anymore either. He smiled at her as he saw a light blush adorn her cheeks. "You're beautiful."

And that light blush had turned into a full blown deep crimson in a matter of seconds. Lenalee bowed her head slightly, trying to conceal the fact that she was embarrassed by what he had just said. "T-thank you…" She stuttered slightly, and then cursed in her thoughts. _"What's wrong with me? I just can't understand any this…"_

Lenalee was smart, but she was still a bit naïve. She was so naïve that—though neither of them knew it at the time—she was oblivious to the fact that their feelings were the same. And Allen was similar to Lenalee. He was aware of his feelings for her, but he had no idea how she felt about him. They were both simply idiots when it came to each other's true feelings.

The day passed as they continued to keep each other company. When Allen's stomach growled—as it often did—they went to the cafeteria to eat, and then were shooed back into Lenalee's room when the head nurse caught them loitering about after they ate.

They laughed and talked to their hearts' content. And when they had nothing to talk about...Allen pulled out his deck of cards. Of course, Allen had suggested to play poker, but of course, with no bets. He cringed mentally at the thought of not playing poker with bets, but he pushed the thought down as he shuffled the deck. _"Don't cheat!"_ Allen reminded himself over and over again throughout the entire game.

Lenalee laughed every now and then when she caught Allen subconsciously cheating, and then beating himself up for it.

It was a day that neither of them wanted to end. But all days must eventually come to an end, yes?

"ALRIGHT! ALLEN WALKER!" The two exorcists practically jumped out of their skin as the door to Lenalee's room slammed open…and there stood an incited, unstable Komui. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Allen gulped and looked down at the deck of cards that was settled comfortably on the bed's surface. "Playing poker?" He said weakly.

Komui charged into the room, and grabbed Allen by the back of the collar of his shirt, and dragged him out of Lenalee's room. Once they were out, Komui let go of Allen, and glared down at him with crazed, and yet curious eyes. "I'm getting the sudden urge to _dissect_ a certain _ALLEN WALKER_…!" Komui growled, and got out an arsenal of various medical—most of them looking very barbaric and frightening—tools from out of nowhere.

Allen quickly stumbled to his feet and was about to run away, but the sound of Komui falling to the ground stopped him. He looked over his shoulder and stared. There, all healed and very agitated, was Lenalee glaring down at her brother. "Honestly, Nii-san! You over react to the smallest of things!" She yelled, and began scolding him of his behavior.

If Allen wasn't so terrified for his life, he would've found the scene quite funny.

"B-but Lenalee~!" Komui whined and sat up from his place on the ground. He shot Allen a murderous glare, and then stared innocently up at Lenalee. "He could've taken advantage of you!"

Out of embarrassment, Lenalee instinctually shoved Komui back on the ground with her Dark Boots clad foot. "Enough. Allen wouldn't do that, and you _know_ it," Lenalee half growled. "I can take care of myself, so _please_, don't pull anymore stunts like this again!"

Komui muttered an apology, and got up from his place on the ground. He dusted himself off, and gave Allen the cold shoulder. "Fine. But tell me _first_ when any boys want to hang out in your room," Komui fumed, and trudged back into the direction of the science division.

Lenalee let out an exasperated sigh, and then walked over to Allen. "You okay?" Lenalee asked, and put a hand on Allen's shoulder for comfort, if needed.

Allen chuckled and dusted himself off. "Yeah. I'm fine," Allen reassured, and then looked at his pocket watch. "I better get going though. Its past dinner time…I hope Jerry won't mind cooking for two more…"

Lenalee cocked her head to the side a bit in confusion. "Two?"

Allen flushed slightly, and shoved his watch back into his pocket. "Yeah…aren't you hungry?"

"Oh…yeah, I am actually," Lenalee laughed, and then looped her arm with Allen's. "Wanna head to the cafeteria again?"

Allen grinned. "We're off to the holy land!" He shouted in excitement, which received a giggle from the female exorcist. The two hobbled off to the cafeteria, in search for something to satisfy their growling stomachs.

xWWWx

It was a beautiful night. The stars were out, and so was the moon. It was still a waning crescent, but it was slowly thinning as the night of the new moon approached. The night was cool, and silent. Only the feint sound of an owl's call and the light wind could be heard. Even the Black Order was silent.

But every now and then, on the very top roof of the Black Order, one could faintly hear a deep sigh. That sigh belonged to a very peculiar goddess.

And that goddess was very distressed.

K-Lee burrowed her head between her knees, desperately trying to coax the Fates into letting her see more of the future. But of course, the three hags wouldn't have it.

"Please, Moirai*! Let me see more of Allen's future!" K-Lee almost shouted, her hands were balled into fists as she pleaded with the three old Fates.

Clotho sighed deeply as she spun the thread of someone's life from her distaff onto her spindle. _"You know the rules, Iuriss…you can only see what we bid you to see," _she recited almost bitterly. The old woman wanted nothing more than to help the young goddess, but she could not. She and her two sisters had made an oath. They were to be neutral beings, not on God's side, nor on the Millennium Earl's. They were bending the rules enough as it was with allowing the goddess of life and death to have the ability to see the future that they saw.

K-Lee cringed slightly when Clotho called her _that_ name…the name that belonged to what she once was…and still—though halfway—is. "I need to see it…I _need_ to somehow find a way to save him from that path…!"

_"__No child. His path cannot be changed,"_ Lachesis said, her tone similar to her sister's. Lachesis took the thread of life and measured it, and then passed it on to Atropos to decide the poor soul's fate.

_"__His course is set. No matter how much you wish it to be, you cannot save him from his fate. He is to become the 14th…"_ Atropos paused for a moment, thinking deeply on the entire matter, and then simply sighed as she took her abhorred shears and cut the thread…ending someone's life as easily as breathing. _"Your teachings to the boy may help him some in the near future, but his future is inevitable."_

_"__You of all people should know that one's fate is set in stone,"_ the three fates said in unison, their sickly green eyes piercing through K-Lee's very soul. Their cold voices echoed off of the walls of their dwelling in Tartarus.

K-Lee bowed her head as their words seemed to piece deeper into her than their scrutinizing gazes ever could. "Yes…I understand…"

_"__Now be gone."_

K-Lee gasped as her soul was thrown out of the Fates' dwelling, sending her right back into her shivering body. She sighed an exasperated sigh and ran her fingers through her long, golden hair. "Damn hags…" She muttered begrudgingly, and then tensed as she heard someone's steady heartbeat behind her.

The scent of the person wafted in the wind towards her, and K-Lee relaxed as she realized that it was _his_ scent. "The Moirai giving you trouble again?" He teased, and sat down next to the disgruntled goddess.

K-Lee scoffed softly, and hugged her knees tighter into her chest. "Yeah…they're so stubborn…" She muttered, and then lifted her dark blue eyes up to the moon. "Mathew…I'm scared…" The words felt like acid on her tongue. Her pride was large, and saying that she was _'scared'_ had wounded that pride greatly…but it was the truth. She was terrified for her student…for _both_ of them. The path that they were to walk was treacherous, filled with traps that they both were to either succumb to, or conquer.

Mathew smiled gently and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I know."

K-Lee's lower lip began to tremble as she willed herself to not break down. "I don't know what to do…" She mumbled, and buried her face into Mathew's arm. "How can I protect them?"

"Lenalee still has the pendant that you gave her, doesn't she?"

K-Lee nodded a small nod. "But it can only protect _her_…not the both of them…"

Mathew thought for a moment. "Then let what happens, happen."

K-Lee jerked her head up in shock, staring up at Mathew like he was crazy. And to her, he was. "Do nothing?! How can I do nothing when I _can_ do _something_?! I saw firsthand how heartbroken the two will become in the future! I can't stand by and watch them fall apar—"

Mathew silenced her rage with his lips. As he often did to calm his Magisterialis down. Shutting her up with a kiss was the most effective way of making her see clearly, as Mathew had found out when they first met.

The goddess, bewildered and yet slightly pleased, fought to regain her rage...but found that it had all but disappeared. Her blue eyes fluttered closed, and she returned the kiss.

"Breathe," Mathew murmured against her lips, and rested his forehead against hers. "And start over again."

K-Lee stared blankly up at him, her mouth slightly slack with disbelief. His coal black eyes bore into hers, and she couldn't help but feel calmed. "I don't want them to experience the heartbreak waiting for them in the future…" She muttered, and closed her eyes yet again. "They love each other, Mathew…I don't want to see that love crumble along with everything else…"

Mathew smiled that crooked, wayward smile he knew that she loved, and caressed his hand against the side of her face; his thumb gently stroking her cheek. "It won't crumble. If they really do love each other…then it will never falter…"

And for the umpteenth time that night, K-Lee sighed. "You're right…we should just let things happen as they should…to only do what we can in the present…"

_"…__We can only do what we can for them…"_

* * *

**O.o Well…the fight scene sucked. But overall, I think this is my favorite chapter so far :) I'm not very good with describing fight scenes…it's one of the many writing flaws I have. Lol. But in future chapters, I'll try to focus on the fight scenes, and I'll try to describe them better.**

***Moirai* In Greek Mythology, it's the Greek name for the Fates. **

**Clotho means ****_'spinner'_**** (duh ;P), Lachesis means ****_'allotter'_**** or ****_'drawer of lots'_****, and Atropos means ****_'inexorable'_**** or ****_'inevitable'_****, literally ****_'un-turning'_****.**

**This story has suddenly attained a Greek Mythology twist! Hope you guys don't mind ;) I love Mythology…it just always somehow sneaks up in my writing XD**

**As always, constructive criticism, story suggestions, and/or questions are greatly appreciated and welcomed :)**

**And uh…if you liked what you just read, let me know! I love to read your reviews, it really motivates me :)**

**See you in the next chapter! :) **Paste your document here...


	4. Trouble in Belgium

**As per usual…I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN! *cough, ahem* All I own are my wonderfully messed up OCs XD**

**I'm on a roll, folks! I've somehow managed to survive long enough to get to chapter four! YAY~! It's a rather big accomplishment for me since my life is getting a little hectic at the moment.**

**Please read on and enjoy chapter four :)**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

_'__Trouble in Belgium'_

Allen muttered into his pillow a curse as his alarm clock clanged. He reached out from underneath his nest of blankets, over to the nightstand's surface, and groped for the alarm clock. Once his hand found it, he easily smashed it to pieces…which inspired another mumbled curse. _"There goes the fifth one…"_ He thought bitterly, and dug himself out of his warm nest of sheets and blankets. It had been fairly cold last night, so he had made sure to wear the warmest pair of pajamas that he owned.

He yawned and stretched…and felt a very odd breeze. Perplexed, he looked down…and found that he was in his boxers again. "What the—?! I'm sure I put on pajamas last night!" Allen nearly shouted, and then heard a cute sounding little burp from his nightstand.

He looked over…and stared. There, sitting happily with Timcanpy on its head...was a white fur ball? The white fur ball cocked its head to the side cutely, and stared right back at Allen with wide, innocent evergreen eyes.

It looked a lot like a long-haired, miniature dachshund puppy…except of course, its fur was white. And something was fluttering behind its back, and it was not its tail—though its tail _was_ wagging—…it was wings?!

The puppy-with-wings yipped happily at Allen's awakening, and took flight. It landed effortlessly on Allen's lap, and lapped at his humanoid hand; barking and yapping as happily as a dog could get.

Though shocked, Allen couldn't help but love on the cute little fur ball. "What are you doing, little fella?" He asked softly as he scratched the little puppy behind its ear. Its tail began wagging furiously in satisfaction.

And then Allen noticed something peculiar about the little puppy. It had dropped a piece of cloth on his lap when it came over. Allen picked up the wet piece of cloth and examined it. _"Huh…this looks a lot like the material that my pajamas were made out of…"_ Suspicions quickly grew in Allen. He peered down at the little puppy inquisitively. "You didn't by any chance eat my pajamas…did you…?"

The puppy barked smugly, and then jumped up and snatched the piece of cloth from Allen's hand. The puppy took flight again, this time just aimlessly flying about the room, not particularly wanting to land anytime soon.

Allen blinked, and then looked at the indifferent little golden golem. "Did you happen to record anything last night?" The little golem seemed to nod, and opened its mouth wide; projecting the night's events. Allen stared as he saw the little fur ball tear apart his pajamas…and then eat the material like it was dog food. "Well that's not weird at all…" Allen said sarcastically, and then got out of bed.

He pulled on a pair of trousers and pulled the chair out from the corner, and began his normal morning exorcise routine. _"Now that I think about it, I didn't get to do this yesterday…guess I'll have to double it today."_

Though to some, Allen Walker looked gangly and weak…but in actuality, he was quite disciplined…and he was _far_ from weak. Yes, even though he ate as much as a hundred people would in one meal, he still had a skinny, fragile looking frame, but if you looked closely…he did have a few muscles that were slowly developing. Doing one handed push-ups on the edge of a one-leg-balancing chair was _definitely_ not what most would be capable of doing. So, would you still call him weak and scrawny?

"Hey Allen! Have you seen a white fur ball flying around anywhere?" K-Lee asked, barging into the room without knocking, followed by a reluctant and nervous Lenalee.

Allen faltered slightly by the sudden voice of his master, but he quickly regained his balance, and then let the chair down on all four of its legs, and got to his feet. "You mean the fur ball that _ate_ my pajamas?" Allen half growled, flashing a menacing glare at the innocent looking puppy. "Then he's right here."

When the evergreen eyes of the puppy met with K-Lee's dark blue ones, he yipped loudly in excitement, and zoomed over to her. He nuzzled his head against her neck, and licked her jaw happily. K-Lee giggled and held the puppy in her arms. "Hey, you little troublemaker," she teased. "So the fur ball was the cause of your lack of clothes yesterday? Should've known to lock the window…this little disaster _loves_ to eat _anything_…and _everything_."

"So he's yours?"

K-Lee nodded. "Yeah, I got stuck with him when I left the Covenant…long story short, this little guy hardly lets me go anywhere without him," she sighed.

"What…_is_ he exactly?" Lenalee asked curiously. The evergreen eyes of the puppy zeroed in on the female exorcist, and wiggled out of K-Lee's arms, and flew into Lenalee's. The little guy _loved_ loving on people, and letting people love on him.

"He's a nearly extinct species in the Immortal Realm. A _'Tychinto'_. He's a long distance relative to the dogs in the Mortal Realm nowadays," K-Lee explained. "Now come on, Allen! Move your ass and pack! We're heading off to our first mission together in an hour!"

Allen nodded, and slipped on one of his white button down shirts. "Okay. Where are we headed?"

K-Lee hesitated for a moment, and then smiled at the cursed boy. "Russia." And with that, the goddess, Lenalee, and the Tychinto left the room.

Once the door had been shut, Allen frowned. That last smile of hers bothered him slightly. It was all too familiar to the white-haired exorcist.

A _fake_ smile.

xWWWx

—An hour later, on the train—

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE—!" K-Lee shouted at the Tychinto, but it paid no mind to her, he just continued to disturb the rest of the train's passengers. He flew to nearly each and every person there, snuggling against them, snatching away whatever was in their hands, and even snatching away some guy's toupee.

He ate whatever he could find. The little fella had a _big_ stomach…so he was a _lot_ like Allen.

Allen and Lenalee could only stare as their master chased down the disastrous puppy. "He really can eat anything…" Lenalee murmured.

Allen sighed and leaned back in his seat, folding his arms against his chest. "If he can eat _anything_, then why did he only eat my pajamas last night?" He griped. They were expensive! And he had gotten them when he was in African…_"It's kind of weird how they had still fit…am I really a beansprout?"_ Allen pondered bitterly.

"Everything has a particular scent," Mathew murmured, his coal black eyes on his Magisterialis and the puppy that she chased. There was a small smile on his lips, threatening to widen every time K-Lee almost had the Tychinto, but then it somehow wiggled away and continued its onslaught on the other passengers. "He only eats what smells appealing to him."

"So dog food's out of the question?"

Mathew chuckled. "Yes, unfortunately so…" He continued to keep his eyes trained on his Magisterialis, but his smile slowly faded…and in its place was a thin line. His coal black eyes no longer danced with amusement…they were grave with worry for K-Lee.

Allen saw this worried expression on Mathew's face, but said nothing. What was there to say? All he had were questions…and he didn't think interrogating the guy would make him any less depressed.

Eventually, K-Lee managed to get a hold of the Tychinto, and quickly brought him back to where they sat on the train. "Finally!" She sighed, and slipped into her seat beside Mathew. "I hate taking this guy on trains…"

"And boats," Mathew reminded, and then smiled as K-Lee slid down in her seat, groaning in displeasure by the memory.

"He's a nightmare to keep track of…"

Lenalee giggled and reached out to pat the Tychinto on the head. As soon as her hand was close enough, the Tychinto licked her hand, and then nuzzled into it eagerly. "Well…I guess he makes up for all of the trouble he causes by how cute he is," Lenalee murmured, and leaned back in her seat, and then looked at Timcanpy, who was content with settling on Allen's head. "I know another someone who can be a bit of a handful…"

Timcanpy seemed to jump slightly by Lenalee's comment, His wings flapped angrily as he glared at her. Well, it _looked_ like he was glaring at her. He had no eyes, so it was a little hard to tell.

Allen laughed. "Come on Tim, you know it's true," he snickered.

The golden golem's wings stopped flapping, and sagged slightly. It knew all too well of how much trouble he usually gets himself in…especially if a cat was around!

Intrigued, K-Lee reached over and gently took Timcanpy from his perch on Allen's head. "Cross' golem, huh?" She murmured, examining the little golem intensely. Timcanpy fidgeted in K-Lee's palm, the once golden golem began turning pink…wait, golems can blush?! He was obviously embarrassed though by the look in her eyes. The quasi scientist poked her finger into Timcanpy's mouth, prodding it open to further inspect the little golem. The poor little guy battled the urge to clamp right down on the goddess' finger.

Time passed, and eventually they got off the train, and then got on a ferry. And the chasing of the Tychinto resumed when K-Lee tripped…turns out that the prideful goddess was a klutz…and a major one at that.

"YOU LITTLE—!" K-Lee zoomed past her apprentices and lover as she chased the little winged puppy all around the ferry, disrupting the other passengers' used-to-be-peaceful afternoon.

The rest of the group laughed a little by how carefree she was being. _"But there's still something off…"_ Allen thought. Though he'd only known his master for three days now, he could clearly see when something was bothering her…she was like an open book.

Curious as to where their master was now on the ferry, they searched for her. And they couldn't help but laugh when they finally found her. She was hanging upside down from the roof of the ferry with the little troublemaking fur ball in her arms. "Finally caught you!" She exclaimed smugly, and then shifted her prideful gaze to her students. "Hey." Allen blinked for just a second, and when he opened his eyes again, his master was no longer hanging upside down from the roof. "You guys are lucky that Timcanpy sticks to Allen like glue."

Allen jumped as he realized his master's voice had come from behind them. He turned around, and sure enough, she was there, along with the white fur ball who was struggling to escape K-Lee's grasp. He had much to see! But unfortunately, the goddess wasn't willing to chase the little disaster for a third time that morning.

Allen let out a deep sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know if I'll ever get used to your speed," he muttered.

The ferry safely docked in Belgium, and from that point on, they went on foot. K-Lee allowed the pup to explore, but only as far as she could see him. If he somehow disappeared from her line of vision, she had threatened to send the pup back to Olympus…and apparently, the pup did _not_ want to go back.

At the moment, they were trudging through the forest. K-Lee had said that it was the quickest way to the next town.

Lenalee wasn't just about to doubt her master, so she encouraged the others to follow the goddess. _"I sure hope K-Lee knows where she's going,"_ Lenalee silently prayed.

The day slowly passed, and they were forced to camp in the forest. "A _'shortcut'_, huh?" Allen teased as he fed the crackling fire.

"Oh, hush," K-Lee growled from up in the nearest tree. She was perched up in the high branches, her dark, almost luminescent eyes scanning the forest relentlessly.

"Don't listen to him, K-Lee," Lenalee reassured, and then stuck her tongue out at Allen as he gave her an _'are you on my side or not?!'_ look. "Teasing her isn't the best way to your grave…"

Allen gulped, and then sat down next to Lenalee at the base of K-Lee's tree. "Well, let's just hope that we make more progress tomorrow," he sighed.

Timcanpy and the fur ball flew over to Allen. Timcanpy settled on his usual spot on top of Allen's head, and the little Tychinto curled up on Allen's lap.

Lenalee giggled and reached over to smooth the ruffled white hair on the Tychinto's back. "He's so cute…" She murmured, and then looked up at Allen…to find that he was staring right at her.

Those piercing gray eyes made Lenalee's heart want to jump right out of her chest. The two blushed and quickly looked away. Lenalee pulled away, and after a moment, she calmed down again. Her hand subconsciously found its way up to the pendant that was nestled comfortably in the hollow of her throat. She had been doing that almost all night last night, and quite often today as well.

_"__There's something about this pendant that's unusual…"_ Lenalee thought, but decided to not ponder it any further. It was an item that once belonged to one of the most powerful clans in the Immortal Realm…so of _course_ it wouldn't be ordinary. Lenalee's thoughts went from the pendant, to K-Lee's clan. _"She's never talked about her family before…I wonder what they're like…"_

As she thought more about it, the more she grew tired. She became so tired that she could hardly keep her eyes open. Her stubborn eyelids drooped, and then closed completely. Her head slacked, and rested comfortably on Allen's shoulder.

Allen's body instantly became rigid as he felt the extra weight on his left shoulder. He looked down, and he relaxed slightly. _"She looks so beautiful when she's sleeping,"_ he thought warmly, and rested his cheek on the top of her head, desperately seeking the realm of dreams.

xWWWx

The loud clang of metal against metal easily woke the two teens with a start. That and the constant shouting. Allen rubbed his eyes and reluctantly opened them. It was morning…and what he saw was one of the strangest things he had seen yet.

There, both of their swords deadlocked…were two K-Lee's?! They were exactly identical. The same long, golden hair, the same blood red blazing glares…right down to the little scar on the back of their right hand.

Allen blinked a few times, wondering if what he was seeing was just an illusion, or perhaps a dream…but it was not. It was reality, however twisted it may have appeared.

"What are you doing here?!" The one with her back to Allen and Lenalee yelled, and pushed the others' blade back, causing said person to stumble backwards.

After a moment, the other managed to regain their balance. "I should say the same thing…_Iuriss_…!" She spat.

The one with her back to Allen kept firm, and continued to glare at her doppelgänger. "Just answer the damn question, Alice," the one that _must_ be Allen and Lenalee's master growled.

Alice scoffed. "Like I'd ever give my worthless sister an answer to anything!" Alice brought her katana up, and pointed the tip at her sister, her blood red irises filled with scorn. "You are the one who let yourself fall into the abyss. _You_ are the one who will lead these two worlds to their _end_…! Whether you like it or not, you are **_just like the Earl_**! Why would I ever do anything to benefit you?"

K-Lee gritted her teeth, her grip on her katana's hilt tightening to the point that her knuckles had turned white. "That may be true…but I am not the only one who has fallen…!" K-Lee shouted.

Alice smirked, and their blades clashed yet again. Sparks flew as the two fought.

Though her sister was skilled in her swordsmanship, K-Lee knew that she was still weak. K-Lee stepped forward and swiftly spun her sword in a wide arc, breaking Alice's hold on her katana, and sending it right out of her hand.

Without hesitating, K-Lee took another step forward and slashed at her sister's throat. There was no mercy. No, not for this K-Lee…not for the one who claimed the name _'Iuriss'_.

The Alice that she cut had vanished. _"Damn, an illusion,"_ K-Lee cursed, and then whirled around just in time for her to be tackled to the ground. "What the hell, Alice?! Why are you attacking us all of a sudden?! Last month you wouldn't have given us a single _ounce_ of attention! Why now?!"

Alice gritted her teeth, and for a moment, she let her guard down. "Zeus' orders…" She murmured truthfully, avoiding her elder sister's gaze.

K-Lee stared up at her identical sister, shocked. "Zeus? What is that bastard up to _now_?"

Alice shook her head. "I honestly have no clue…but I can't deny his orders," she said sternly, and unsheathed a hidden dagger. "You and your apprentices _must_ die…that is all that I am certain of…"

Before Alice could let the edge of her blade pierce her elder sister's skin, K-Lee had grabbed Alice's wrists, and threw her to the side. The two sisters' struggled for the dagger, kicking, biting, and even elbowing each other fiercely.

Alice managed to grab the dagger back and hacked the sharp edge deeply along K-Lee's forearm; ripping right through the Black Order uniform jacket sleeve that she wore.

K-Lee hissed at the stinging lick of the blade, and was instantly gone from her place on the ground. Most of the time, the goddess found the insane amount of speed that she possessed was a great help in a pinch.

She reappeared perched in the trees, glaring angrily down at her doppelgänger like an angry cat.

"JEREMY!" Alice shouted.

Her exclamation had caught K-Lee off guard, and before she could regain her composure, cold, strong arms wrapped around her; restraining her from moving. "Hey bitch," Jeremy chuckled in K-Lee's ear, which received an unhappy snarl from the bound goddess.

"Bastard," K-Lee retorted, and then stared down at her flabbergasted students. "Man, you two are useless! Tend to the Akuma who are heading our way from the east!"

Allen and Lenalee stared up at their captured master dumbly. But once Allen's eye activated, they became serious. Allen and Lenalee activated their innocence, and ran towards the herd of Akuma.

The two exorcists were hesitant in leaving their master behind like that, but if they stayed, then the Akuma would eventually reach them, and everything would just get even worse.

"How many are there, Allen?" Lenalee asked, keeping her eyes on the sky as they ran through the forest.

"God…so many that it's hard to count…" Allen hissed through clenched teeth. They had to work fast so that they could return to their master, and help her if need be.

The first three Akuma were all level one, easy enough. Lenalee kicked down on the earth hard, and jumped into the air. She hopped on top of them like stepping stones, easily crushing them before they could even try to shoot at her.

Allen couldn't help but feel a little proud of Lenalee. She was so strong, so fierce...no wonder he admired her.

The other Akuma swarmed around Allen and Lenalee; leaving no escape. A handful of level ones, level twos…and even level threes.

Allen gritted his teeth. The level threes would be trouble. But at the moment, it looked more like they were simply observers; they only stared down at the exorcists curiously, and did not join the other Akuma that sailed through the air towards the two youths.

Lenalee finished the level ones rather quickly, while the level twos took teamwork to successfully defeat them.

One in particular wouldn't shut up. It just kept talking, and talking, and talking! Right up until Allen and Lenalee both sent the Akuma's soul to the heavens. But even then, Allen could faintly hear the soul continuing to talk. _That_ one gave the two exorcists a headache.

The others kind of talked a lot too, except it was mostly badmouthing God and His Immortal children, the exorcists, and the humans. And then there was the level threes. Allen's left arm began to ache for some reason, but he dismissed it as he peered up at the level threes. _"Why are they just floating up there…?"_

After a moment of staring up at the laidback Akumas, more soon arrived. "What's going on?! They just keep coming!" Allen shouted as he slashed right through one of the level ones, and then switched his claw to his gun, and shot at a level two.

"I don't know…it's like their being drawn here!" Lenalee exclaimed, and round house kicked a level two in its side, sending it right into the earth.

Allen gritted his teeth as he switched to his sword. A level two was giving him some trouble. "Moyashi! What the hell are you doing?! Kill him!"

Allen tensed as he heard that voice. He was grateful for there to be backup…but why _him_?! Allen ground his teeth and pushed the level two back, just enough for Kanda to use his Mugen on the poor Akuma. Allen almost felt sorry for the Akuma…but the soul still becomes free, right? It was a _good_ thing that Kanda had somehow popped up out of nowhere…but it was not-so-good for one very stubborn Allen Walker. _"Especially since he just called me _'Moyashi'_…!"_

"Lena-lady~!" Lavi sang, and winked at Lenalee before he passed her in the skies, towards a little group of level ones and twos. "Grow, grow, grow!" He hollered, the head of his hammer three times the size it was already…so yeah, it was pretty big. "Fire Seal!" Lavi smashed his hammer against the _'Fire Seal'_, and a gigantic snake-like pillar of fire erupted from that seal, and encircled the Akumas. They too were now nothing but dust.

With the help of Lavi and Kanda, they managed to defeat all of the Akuma.

And by the time they were done, they realized that the level three Akuma were no longer observing them. Allen felt a sinking feeling in him…why had they not attacked them? And where were they now…?

Lenalee could feel the ground beneath her feet begin to quake slightly. The tremors grew, until it was a full blown earthquake. Cracks formed beneath their feet, the earth seeming to split. And then they could see flames. Dark red flames engulfed the area that they had set up camp.

Without a word, both Lenalee and Allen darted through the forest towards the flames. Something was drastically wrong; they could feel it deep in their bones as they ran.

Lavi and Kanda exchanged a confused look, and followed the younger exorcists.

When they reached the campsite…they stared. The trees, bushes…even the grass had all been incinerated. Nothing but dirt and ash had been left behind. Alice and Jeremy were nowhere in sight, and standing in the middle of the desolation was their master.

Her Black Order uniform jacket hung loosely against the small of her back—or whatever was left of it—her arms still through the ripped sleeves. One of the leather pant legs of K-Lee's pants had been torn off completely, revealing her pale, slender, bruised and cut leg. Her hair was wild, blood and ash had been matted into it. And the black scar that peaked out of her dirt and blood stained tank top was no longer black…it was a seething, hateful, glowing red. And her hands…they were stained in fresh, crimson blood.

Allen and Lenalee stared at their master in shock. "Did she…?" Allen murmured, but couldn't seem to find the right words to say. There were none to truly describe what they saw. But Lenalee could still understand what he was trying to say.

"Yeah…I think she did…" Lenalee concluded. She couldn't move her legs, like her feet were glued to floor. No matter how much she wanted to run to her master and wrap her arms around her, she could not. She knew that something was different about her…something _dangerous_.

Allen surprised even Kanda as he started to walk towards K-Lee. His legs felt as heavy as steel, but he took one step after the other, determined to snap the goddess out of her trance. Soft, warm, delicate hands gripped tightly onto Allen's humanoid hand. "Allen, _don't_…"

Allen blinked, and looked over his shoulder, only to find that Lenalee had been the one to stop him. She squeezed his hand tightly in hers, never breaking her gaze from him. "Lenalee…"

Lenalee shook her head, her lower lip trapped between her teeth. "No," she forbad, and tugged him back to the dumbstruck little group of exorcists.

Allen looked back at his emotionless master, and gritted his teeth. "K-LEE!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

The goddess hardly gave him any mind the first time, but the second time screamed her name had caught her interest. She looked over her shoulder, and emotionless blood red eyes met determined gray. But once the white-haired youth's gaze turned into a gaze that was almost defiant, did the goddess finally show some emotion. She bared her teeth at him, a slow, growing in volume, menacing snarl ripping out of her throat.

What stood before them was no longer their master…but an animal. An animal that was consumed in power that she had no hope of controlling.

Before she could do anything but snarl, strong, gentle cold hands caressed her face, and then her lips were smothered by someone else's. She stared wide-eyed at the closed eyes of that person. This K-Lee knew no one, not even her beloved. Her mind was consumed in the madness of having power, her sole purpose was to fight, kill, destroy, and conquer. Nothing else mattered.

Once her shock had subsided, she tried pulling away, but the person with the deliriously delicious scent wouldn't have any of it. Her nails dug into the person's forearms, drawing blood, but the person didn't even flinch.

The person's thumb brushed against her cheek, smudging crimson blood on her ethereal skin. The person had drawn a cross of blood on her cheek. Everything seemed to swirl as the uncontrollable power was reined back into the seal of the crescent moon pendant, her blood red eyes slowly turning back to blue…and then they fluttered closed.

K-Lee went limp in Mathew's arms, and the fire and earthquake had ceased.

The heaviness in Allen and Lenalee's legs disappeared, and they ran to their master's side. "What was that?!" Allen demanded, his hands balled up into fists at his side.

Mathew said nothing for a moment, and then sighed. "She took too much…" He murmured, and then lifted his gaze up to Allen's. "Iuriss' power…"

Allen asked nothing more, though his head was now filled with questions.

"How far is the next town?" Lenalee asked.

"A couple more miles northeast of here," Lavi informed, and put his now mini hammer in its holster that was strapped to his right thigh.

And so they continued traveling, desperate for food and a roof over their heads.

* * *

**I've just realized something…writing an action packed story isn't really my forte…I enjoy writing action scenes, battles, etc…but they're never as good as I would like. So yeah, this chapter pretty much killed me XD I didn't get to describe any hand-to-hand combat either :( (which I think I'd be better at since I do Tae Kwon Do) It'll probably pop up one of these days when K-Lee comes around to actually TRAIN Lenalee and Allen.**

**I'm kind of debating whether or not to keep this fanfic rated T, or change it to M…what I have in mind for a couple of scenes in the future (and possibly the next chapter) MAY just push a little too far for the T rules and boundaries. I won't really describe, uh, TOO much of uh, *ahem* ****_you know_****…I kind of get fidgety and red just thinking about it…**

**But I think that what I have in mind is a little bit more than just SUGGESTING what they'll do…so I don't know…O/O**

**I've been trying to balance out the time between the OCs, and Allen and Lenalee…I hope my OCs aren't too overbearing…**

**And like always, your reviews are what fuel me to continue this story at a reasonable pace! So tell me what you think! (I don't mean to be pushy or anything…but I'm tempted to hold this story for ransom for the truth!...Just kidding :p XD but yeah, your thoughts on how the story is going would be VERY appreciated!) **

**I'd also like a little feedback on the OCs. What do you think of them? Do you love them, or just plain hate them? (It'd be a real downer if you hated them…but I want the truth on how you feel about them!)**

**Love, **

**Your crazy-for-D. Gray-Man-author, K L STORMZ :)**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	5. A Bet on the Idiot Part I

**As you can see, this chapter ended up fairly short, and a bit late for my liking. Before, I somehow managed to post the chapters every other day, which I bet had made a couple of you guys happy, right? XD I'll try to be consistent like that, but you know…sometimes I have writer's block :( **

**Well anyway, as you can see I've officially changed the rating to M. It gives me a lot of leg space as to what scenes I can now put in here. I hope you guys will still read this even though the rating's different :) **

**There's some good news for you guys too…besides the beginning, the entire chapter revolves around Allen and Lenalee only! YAY~! The last chapter left me a little unhappy about not getting enough Allen and Lenalee in it…so to make up to you all, this chapter and the next chapter will be FILLED with them and their adorable blushing faces!**

**And also, I won't be following the Manga's plotline exactly. Some important events WILL take place, but differently, and sometimes with a different outcome ;) **

**We all know that I do not own D. Gray-Man, it is the wonderful Hoshino-sensei who does!**

**Now let the awkwardness begin~! XD :)**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

'_A Bet on the Idiot Part I'_

Lenalee sighed as she ringed out the bloody washcloth. "You really overdid it this time…" She said aloud, and then bit her lip. She knew she was only talking to herself, that there would be no snarky reply from the goddess like usual.

She did not wake. Not even when they had arrived in the town a few hours shy of the evening. It was now somewhere around 7, and the goddess hadn't so much as moved a pinky since they arrived in the inn. She was perfectly still, her now wet, clean hair splayed across the top of her white pillow, her blue eyes closed, and the corners of her rose red lips had curled into a slight frown.

Even if she wasn't able to verbally tell the young female exorcist, Lenalee knew that K-Lee was having a rather unpleasant dream. The amethyst eyed exorcist sighed another sigh, and got up from her seat near the bed to dump out the now black ink like water from the bowl and refill it with cleaner liquids.

She walked into the bathroom, and cleaned out the bowl, and got another washcloth. Since she was the only female of the group, she had to clean up all of the blood and dirt off of her master's body. _"And the fact that the Order forbid us from contacting a doctor is also a little troubling…"_ She thought bitterly.

Bookman had tagged along with Lavi,—as he always had to make sure the hyperactive bunny didn't get himself into trouble—but all he could say was simply; _"She is in a comatose state. My acupuncture methods are useless when it comes to the mind…"_ So all the group could do was watch her, feeling helpless and scared.

It frustrated Lenalee to no end. The idea of losing a member of her family terrified her…even if they weren't related by blood, she still thought of K-Lee as an older sister, sometimes even as a mother (the way Lenalee thought about their rather unique relationship depended on how childish or serious the goddess was acting around her).

She came back into the room, to find that both Allen and Mathew had let themselves in. They both looked just as hopeless as Lenalee felt. But the look in Mathew's eyes…it scared the death out of Lenalee. He looked like a man who was about to lose everything…his charcoal black eyes were dull, lifeless. And his expression…it was literally blank. The dark, purplish circles underneath his dark eyes seemed even darker than usual, like he was absurdly tired. And his skin…it had been pale before…but now it was ghostly, almost paper white…it was hard for Lenalee to see him like this.

Once she was done cleaning up her master, Lenalee rested a gentle hand on Allen's shoulder. Allen looked up at her, his gray eyes pleading her to allow him to stay. Lenalee shook her head, silently telling him to _'leave them alone'_.

Allen sighed, and stood. He followed Lenalee out of the room, and ran his fingers through his thick white hair. "What are we going to do?" He asked, his voice breaking. He didn't feel ashamed of it like he usually did, in fact, he didn't care.

Lenalee shook her head. "I don't know…we can't really do anything at this point," she murmured hopelessly. They stood there for a moment, completely silent…and then Lavi came along.

"Listen guys, how 'bout we explore the town? Get your minds off of things for a bit?" He proposed, smiling kindly at the younger teens. The one emerald eye that was visible gleamed with hope for them to say yes.

Lenalee bit her lip. _"That sure sounds tempting…"_ She thought, and after a few more minutes of consideration, she sighed, and nodded. "It would probably be best if we did relax a bit…"

"Well, alright then! Hey Yu, come with us!" Lavi hollered, beaming at the sharp eyed, long blue haired samurai who was just walking out of his room.

"Don't call me that…!" He growled, but was dragged along with Allen and Lenalee outside of the inn by the hyperactive bunny anyway.

xWWWx

Both the Tychinto and Timcanpy stuck to Allen like glue as the exorcist quartet ambled through the busy streets of the town they were staying at. A fair had seemed to settle into the now lively town, which meant one thing to Allen…FOOD! There were various food stalls and the like, as well as games. Lavi pointed furiously over at a specific game that involved strength, a large hammer…and a bell.

Lavi dragged the other unwilling exorcists over to the game, and grinned widely at the carny running the game. The carny raised an eyebrow at the overly excited red-haired bunny. "Come to test your strength?" The carny said loudly, easily gathering a crowd as he began taunting Lavi.

Lavi grinned widely and shoved his sleeves up to his elbow. "Bring it on, old man!" He hollered, and shoved the required amount of money into the carny's hand. Lavi grabbed his hammer from its holster, raised it over his head, and began chanting a very familiar word. "Grow, grow, grow!" And with a mighty swing with the now large hammer, its head connected with the mechanism that sent the pin flying right up to the bell. The pin hit the bell…perhaps a _little_ too hard. Both the pin and the bell went flying into the air, and disappeared out of sight.

Lavi stared up at the sky for a moment, awestricken by the fact that it went so high up, and then looked back at the now very red, and very angry carny. A large vein pulsed on the forehead of the carny, his teeth were gritted together, and it looked like his mustache was standing on-end with his fury.

Lavi laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "I guess I don't know my own strength…?"

The carny began yelling at Lavi at the top of his lungs. "YOU BROKE IT! NOW WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!" The carny continued his tirade on Lavi, until a very familiar object came flying back down towards him. Before he could run away, the bell had clocked the carny right on the head…and he was _out_. Allen and Lenalee quickly escaped the crime scene before anyone would try to pin this incident on them.

"Lavi should know better…" Lenalee groaned.

Allen chuckled. "Yeah, he _should_…but I'm willing to bet that, even after this, he'll still be a complete idiot," Allen wagered. A mischievous glint was shining in his gray eyes…just the thought of betting on anything was joyous to him…after _all_, he practically _lived_ to gamble. Dark Allen began seeping through the seal as he thought about his wager. An evil, ear to ear grin appeared on the once innocent looking teen's face, and he rubbed his gloved hands eagerly. He turned to Lenalee, and the grin only seemed to widened. "What would you be willing to bet?"

Lenalee thought that this Allen was a bit zealous with gambling…and a little creepy too. She pushed down those feelings though, and smiled at Allen. "I don't know…You're serious with the bet?"

"Of course I'm serious! I'm always serious with bets!" Allen half shouted, which quickly caught the eyes and ears of other bystanders.

Lenalee tapped her index finger against her chin, thinking as they weaved through the crowds. "Okay. So if Lavi doesn't learn from what he did, then you win. And if he did, then I win. If you win, what would you want?" She asked thoughtfully.

Now it was Allen's turn to think. And for a moment, Allen's angel self returned with a mighty blush adorning his cheeks as he thought of what he wanted. "I think what I'd want is for this to be a date…" He murmured, so low that he thought Lenalee wouldn't be able to hear it…well he was _dead_ wrong. The female exorcist's face instantly became just as red as his. _"Damn it Allen, why'd you Say that?!"_ Allen screamed at himself, and mentally beat himself up for it. How'd he become so brave all of a sudden?! Well, to give the poor guy a break…it really _was_ what he wanted. "W-what would you want if Lavi really does learn from his idiocy?"

Lenalee, though still heavily blushing, smiled a sly, unpredictable smile. "We'll see…" She murmured, and laced her fingers behind her back, looking up at the sky as she thought. "So what do you want to do until then?"

Allen was about to speak, when his stomach rudely interrupted him. His blush deepened at least ten shades as Lenalee giggled.

"Food it is then."

Once they got food, they sat down at an empty bench. Allen eyed Lenalee's empty hands worriedly, and then his gray eyes traveled up her arm, to her shoulder, lingering on her slender, pale neck for a moment, and then finally brought his eyes up to meet the gleaming amethyst eyes of the girl he loved. His heart instantly melted by just the sight of those eyes…those wide, curious, innocent…_beautiful_ eyes.

"You sure you don't want to eat anything…?" He was wary with this topic…a girl and food…a girl and her _worries_ over calories...Allen had no idea if Lenalee was that type of girl or not, so he prepared himself for the worst. Of course, he would never in his wildest dreams want to insult her…so you could imagine his hesitation on the topic.

Lenalee smiled a kind, small smile…but it didn't reach her eyes. She quickly averted her gaze from Allen's, and refocused it on her fingers that were mingling with each other on her lap. "I don't have much of an appetite," she murmured truthfully, and that small smile fell. Her mind brought up the images from before…her master, no…her _sister_…behaving like she was an animal…a vicious, uncontrollable beast. She could only imagine what had really gone down when they weren't there…and it scared her.

And then when they were in the inn, when she was cleaning the dirt and blood off of the goddess…all those scars. They were faint and almost unnoticeable to the mortal eye, but Lenalee could see them perfectly. It broke her heart to see those scars…how many times had she been almost killed? How many times as she…lost control?

The more she thought about it, the more she became depressed. And the more she became depressed…the more Allen worried.

Allen stared at her for a moment, completely and utterly terrified of what she wasn't sharing with him. He sighed, and before Lenalee could even blink, all of Allen's food was gone. Not a single crumb had been left. Had he just shoved it all into his mouth and swallowed it whole? No one could verify how he had finished all the food so quickly. "Lenalee…do you want to talk about it?" Allen asked gingerly; and placed a gloved hand over both of Lenalee's, stopping her nervous little twiddling of the thumbs.

Lenalee kept silent, and stared blankly at Allen's hand. _"I never realized it…but his hands are so much bigger than mine…"_ She mused in her thoughts. She was going to keep quiet, to not talk about what was really on her mind with Allen…when K-Lee's words from the other day began ringing in her ears.

"_He cares about you. Maybe even a little bit more than you even realize…keep your heart a little bit more open with him, and I think you may just find what you're searching for."_

Lenalee bit her lip as she took her master's words more seriously. _"I should open up to him a little more…"_ She concluded, but kept her eyes firmly on the hands in her lap. "Have you ever felt like everything could just…disappear…?" She began, her voice soft and strained as her shoes scuffed against the ground underneath them. "Like one wrong move, and everything will just slip right out of your fingers…like everything will just end…?"

She finally brought her eyes up to Allen's, only to see a pain-filled, bittersweet smile on his face…one that she saw far too often. "All the time," he breathed. "Every waking hour, minute, second…I feel like I could lose everything…like I could lose you…or the others…it drives me completely insane not knowing what the future has in store for us." His grip on her hands tightened slightly as he closed his gray eyes. "We could die in the next three seconds…and it terrifies me…"

He opened his eyes again, and they softened as he saw Lenalee's lower lip start to tremble. _"She has so much more on her mind than she's letting on…"_ He thought. He knew not to pressure her into telling him though, so he opted for the other option…to comfort her. Allen wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a warm, comforting embrace. "You can just let everything out…at least with me…"

For a moment, the both of them were silent. Lenalee felt…_awkward_ in this warm embrace. Her body was stiff, unyielding to let her just breakdown and let Allen comfort her…and yet she felt safe. Though awkward, she didn't want to pull away…she only wanted to get closer. Allen's arms were warm, all-consuming, and she felt safe in them. She took a shaky breath, one that she hadn't realized she was holding, and buried her face into his shoulder.

Her body shook with the overwhelming urge to sob, and so she did; her tears staining Allen's dress shirt, but neither of them cared at that moment.

There were never enough words to say, never enough breaths to take in order for there to _be_ words…and yet, they could understand each other. Without words, without even the utter of a soft breath…they could somehow completely understand each other's feelings at that moment.

It was a moment that they both would never forget…and the moment would've lasted a whole lot longer if a certain redheaded bunny hadn't bounced right in the scene.

Lavi blew out an exasperated sigh, and sunk into the seat next to the two now very annoyed and teary young exorcists. Lavi's visible green eye looked at the two lovebirds, and sighed again. He ran a hand through his wild, red locks, and grinned a wide toothy grin. "I am _never_ doing that again," he concluded.

Lenalee couldn't help but smile in Allen's shoulder at this. She peeked up at the dumbfounded white-haired exorcist, and grinned. "I win…?" She asked softly, her amethyst eyes dancing with an impish hue.

Allen couldn't help but wonder what exactly the Dark Boots accommodator was planning. "What are you planning, Miss Lenalee…?" Allen asked nervously. His arms tightened around her instinctively as she shifted slightly so that they could meet eye to eye.

A mischievous grin that could even rival the Cheshire cat's appeared on the innocent little lady's face. "We'll see," she murmured, her voice edged with a playful, mysterious tone.

Allen gulped as Lenalee took his hand, and brought them both to their feet…this Lenalee made him even more nervous than the usual one. They left Lavi once again, running through the crowds aimlessly, or it seemed that way to Allen at least. "Where are we going?"

Lenalee couldn't help but roll her eyes. _"How many times do I have to say it…?"_ She thought, so she said nothing as she continued on through the tightly packed crowds. There had been something that had caught her eye a little while ago, and she thought it was perfect. Her heart raced in anticipation.

She now knew her feelings, or at least a percentage of them. Allen was important to her, perhaps even the _most_ important. She felt like she was soaring, finally having at least the faintest idea of what she felt towards Allen.

"_He's more than just a friend…"_ She thought happily, and spun around to face Allen, causing him to almost run right into her…which she was kind of planning.

"He's_ my prince charming…"_

Her arms were wrapped around his neck, her body was flush against his…and she was kissing him. Allen's eyes grew wide as he realized this. Panic set in as he also realized that he had no idea what to do. His mind was completely blank. Her lips were just as soft as they looked, and just as gentle. Allen's eyelids drooped as he returned the kiss, and then they finally closed.

His arms wrapped tightly around her waist, almost instinctively clinging to her. They kissed until they could no longer hold their breath. Lenalee pulled away and sucked in as much air as she could, and then smiled a nervous little smile up at Allen. Both of their cheeks were flushed, showing just how nervous they both were.

Lenalee leaned forward, her gentle, warm breath cascading down against Allen's exposed neck as she strained to reach his ear…turns out the _'beansprout'_ had a growth spurt.

The next words that she spoke were what Allen was not expecting…it was something that he thought he'd never hear her say…

"…I think I love you…"

* * *

**Ugh…it's been so long since the last time I've been to a fair, or anything like that really…I hope it turned out alright.**

**Some of you may be thinking that their relationship is going a little quick…well, I thought that if I stretched on Lenalee's cluelessness any longer then it would start to get a little annoying. Don't worry, I plan on them still being all fidgety and nervous around each other, so the awkwardness will not disappear! (And for that matter, the humor won't disappear either XD) And their relationship will be slow, so nothing like uh, *ahem* **_**you know**_**, will happen until maybe chapter 20. Ah, you're surprised? I've pretty much thought out the general plot (and its pretty evil, dare I say XD), up to chapter 20. Haven't written it down yet…but it's in my head!**

**The general plot I have down, but the space between certain parts are pretty much blank…so any ideas to little fun scenes, or a theme for a certain chapter would be very much appreciated! I'd love to see what you'd come up with! I'll give full credit to those whose ideas I like and weave them into the story :)**

**Also, I've seen that two more people have added this story to their favorites! Awesome! It's really motivating and nice to know that you guys like this :)**

**I've seen this a few times in some fanfics, and I thought it was pretty funny.**

**PLEASE FOLLOW ME, FAITHFUL READERS~! 3**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	6. A Bet on the Idiot Part II

**Yeah, I know. Shortest chapter yet. But it's nice and sweet, so I hope you'll still like it :)**

**I do not own D. Gray-Man! Only my OCs…which, wait a minute, aren't even **_**in**_** this chapter! O.o I bet you guys are absolutely **_**thrilled**_** by that! XD**

**Here's chapter six :)**

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

'_A Bet on the Idiot Part II'_

"…I think I love you…" Lenalee breathed, and pulled away. Her amethyst eyes looked nervously up at Allen's. What was he going to say? What would his reaction be? Lenalee wanted to know desperately…and yet there was a part of her that didn't. There was a small, almost incoherent part of her that wanted to run far, _far_ away; to cover her ears and close her eyes before Allen could even utter a single word to her. But that part was small, so small that it hardly even made a dent in Lenalee's resolve.

Allen was speechless for a moment, his expression completely blank as he slowly began to absorb her words. _"She…loves me…?"_ He thought in disbelief, and stared down at her with wide gray eyes. There was no lie in those amethyst eyes that he so adored…so what she said couldn't have been a lie. So why couldn't he believe it? It was the shock of everything, it was just so sudden…so quick.

But love waits for no one, yes? That was how it worked. It was spontaneous, out of control, all-consuming…and sometimes it could simply take your breath away.

Lenalee waited patiently…well, as patiently as a sixteen year old girl could get. And then, after severally moments of thinking, Allen finally smiled. It was a smile that Lenalee hardly ever saw…a _real_ smile.

Allen gently caressed a gloved hand against the side of her face, and kissed her forehead. "I love you too," he murmured. He grinned a goofy, wide grin at her.

Even though Lenalee had been silently praying that he would actually say that…she was still a bit dumbfounded. He looked _really_ happy…happier than she had ever seen him before. And she felt proud for being the one to make him that happy.

But there was still something that was nagging at her blissful mind…_'What are we going to do now…?"_ After a minute had passed…it started getting a little…_awkward_. They both were happy to be in each other's embrace, _believe_ me, but in a public place, in the middle of a festival…? Yeah, all the stares and whispers of nosy bystanders _could_ put a damper on a sweet little confession scene.

Allen cleared his throat in an attempt to somehow salvage whatever was left of the good mood they had before, and let his arms drop back down to his sides. He glanced over his shoulder, and his eyes widened as they zeroed on a particular flower blooming in a small garden that was set dead center in the town. He looked back at Lenalee, and the goofy grin returned. "Wait just a sec."

He slipped away from her for a moment, slinking off to the garden while suspiciously whistling. He reached his destination, and with a few quick, cautious glances at a couple of the bystanders, he quickly took one of the many amethyst flowers from its place, and practically sprinted right back to Lenalee.

His grin only seemed to widen as he held it up to her triumphantly. Lenalee giggled. At the moment, Allen reminded her a lot of a child seeking a parent's smile. She gingerly took the flower and brought it up to her nose to smell. She smiled thoughtfully, the flowery scent seemed to calm the female exorcist greatly. "Thank you, Allen."

Allen blushed and scratched the back of his head, his gray eyes on his scuffling feet. "Y-you're welcome…" He stuttered, and then mentally slapped his palm against his forehead. Seriously?! Why the hell was he nervous _now_?! It made no sense to him. But then again, nothing made sense anymore. Not since that vampiric goddess showed up. But as Allen thought of that seriously…he realized that somehow, she had had a hand in this. Somehow, sometime, she _had_ helped him and Lenalee understand each other's feelings.

His brow furrowed as he pondered this. _"When, though? She hadn't said a single thing about this since she agreed to help me…did she tell Lenalee my feelings anyway even though I'd _specifically_ told her _not_ to…?"_ For a brief moment, his eyes lifted up from his feet to Lenalee, but she was too preoccupied with examining the flower to see his gray eyes flash back down to his feet. _"No, she wouldn't have been surprised when I told her that I loved her as well then…so what did K-Lee do?"_

The sensation of something soft against his lips had completely derailed his train of thought. He blinked, and before he could realize what she had done, she pulled away; a shy little smile on the lips that had just kissed Allen's as she twirled the flower's stem in between her fingers. "What's on your mind?" She asked curiously.

Allen blinked once more…and honestly, if there was a contest in how deep you could blush…Allen would've won by a landslide. "Uh, nothing really," he laughed nervously. Lenalee eyed him suspiciously for a moment, but decided to leave his thoughts be for now. She took his hand in hers, and towed him through the slowly dissipating crowds. "Where are we going now?"

"To find Lavi and Kanda," she said simply, and couldn't help but smile as she glanced over her shoulder, and had seen a now very crestfallen Allen. She squeezed his hand a bit in reassurance. "Don't look so glum," she teased lightly. "All we have to do is locate them, and then we can resume our evening."

Allen perked up at this. "Really?" He asked excitedly, yet again looking a bit like a child.

Lenalee nodded. "Yes."

Allen took off in a sprint, dragging along the giggling Lenalee. It wasn't all that hard locating Lavi…well, actually, it was _Lavi_ who had located _them_. He was running full speed ahead, a look of sheer terror in his one visible green eye as he yelled: "COMING THROUGH~!" He sped right past Allen and Lenalee, a group of angry looking women close on his heels.

Allen and Lenalee simply stared at the back of their retreating friend for a moment, dumbfounded. And then Allen's palm somehow made its way to his face. "He'll always be an idiot, won't he…?" He sighed.

Lenalee sighed too, messaging her temples as she stared blankly at the dust cloud that Lavi and the group of women had left behind. "Yep."

"Then who wins the bet?"

Lenalee froze for a moment. She hadn't thought of that. Who _had_ won the bet…and who had lost…? She gave Allen a sideways glance for a moment, and then grinned. She took both of his hands in hers and placed herself squarely in front of Allen. "We both win."

Allen's brow furrowed slightly. He didn't want to turn this into a fight, but her simplistic, optimistic explanation seemed a bit flawed. "We bet for two completely different outcomes, so how could we both win…?"

"We both knew that he'd still be an idiot though," she pointed out, slyly entwining her fingers with his as she stared innocently up at him…and yet there was a devilish glint in her angelic amethyst eyes. "Therefore, we _both_ win."

Allen chuckled. "I suppose your right…" He caved.

A wide grin appeared on Lenalee's lips as Allen finally agreed.

His heart melted by the sight. _"She really is beautiful…"_ Allen thought in awe. He was content in just staying there forever, but a gruff _'che'_ had firmly cleaved the two lovebirds from their own secret little world. Allen, feeling annoyed and unusually bold, looked over his shoulder and smirked at the long-haired samurai. "Hey, Yu. Could you get Lavi back? We'll have to head back to the inn sometime soon," Allen said, his voice edged with a slight taunting tone when he had said Kanda's first name.

Kanda's dark eyes blazed with fury as he glowered down at the Moyashi. "Watch your tongue, Moyashi…or it'll be cut off…!"

Allen simply shrugged the sharp eyed samurai's threat off. It was amazing of how confident he was feeling now. "Go ahead, Yu…I dare ya…" Allen's indifferent expression split into a wayward, ear to ear grin.

Kanda's hand was already gripping the hilt of his Mugen when the female exorcist finally intervened in their quickly elevating spat. "Enough, you two. Kanda, just get Lavi," Lenalee said calmly, and flashed Allen a mock glare. "And as for you…as soon as K-Lee's awake, I'll have her give you a lesson that even Cross Marian himself hardly survived…!"

Allen's face instantly paled. Was she joking? It was hard for Allen to tell, so he immediately shut his mouth just to be safe. Kanda rolled his eyes, grunted a goodbye—or what it sounded like to the two younger exorcists—and walked away to retrieve the troublesome red-haired Energizer bunny.

Once the tall, stoic back of the samurai could no longer be seen, Allen refocused his panicked gray gaze on Lenalee. "You were joking…right…?"

Lenalee slipped her hands out of his and twirled around, her back to him now. She laced her fingers behind her back and looked over her shoulder innocently. "Hmmm…now was I?" She pondered. "I can't seem to remember…"

"Lena~!" Allen whined, clearly upset now.

Lenalee shivered a bit as that same little electric shock ran down her spine. Somehow, she knew she would never get used to that feeling…but that didn't mean she didn't like it. She giggled, and gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Allen. I don't think she'll be _too_ hard on you…" She teased.

Allen whined and practically begged for her to not sick K-Lee on him. It was so easy for Lenalee teasing him, and she kinda liked it. Seeing his pale cheeks flare as she teased him…it made her feel like she really _could _make him happy. This was one of the many innocent moments that the two shared…

…If only they knew just how much change these simple, innocent moments would affect their imminent futures…

* * *

**Oooo, cliff-hanger! Evil me…XD I bet you guys are wanting to strangle me right about now XD Just kidding…it's not like this story will ever get that kind of reaction…**

**What do you guys think of me writing a couple of Omakes focused around the adventures of Timcanpy and the Tychinto? Wouldn't that be fun?**

**And also, would you guys want a name for the little white fur ball yet? I have no idea what to name him at the moment…care to brainstorm with me?**

**Well ANYWAY, see you in the next chapter! :)**


	7. Those Three Simple Words

**Heya, guys. I'm so sorry that this took so long -.-" I was aiming for this to go over 10K words, but it just felt wrong to continue it instead of just end it where it is now. So now it's just a bit over 6K words.**

**I've been really busy lately with school and writing other things…and I've been procrastinating a lot too…so again, I'm very sorry! **

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

'_Those Three Simple Words…'_

_The scent of blood was everywhere, overwhelming, intoxicating…driving the young goddess right into insanity. The screams were ringing through her ears, the long nails of the bleeding, howling victims dug deeply into her skin, rendering her chances in running away to none. As the howling beings held fast on her person, she slowly sank into the pitch black nothingness beneath her. The ground contrasted wildly from the white abyss of the sky above her. It was endless, unyielding…completely inescapable._

_The goddess could do nothing. She could only stare up at the white sky. Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks, but she willed them to not fall. She would've screamed, if she could…but she could not. She felt as though there was some sort of lump in her throat, one that could not be simply swallowed down. She couldn't even utter out a simple whimper._

_This place reminded her of hell. She'd been there before, perhaps too many times. What reminded her of hell the most was what she was feeling; the same feeling of not being able to scream, but to only take everything that they threw at her in silence. Every time, it was horrible, gruesome...and terrifying. A nightmare. That was what it was; an endless nightmare that you were to experience for eternity._

_She was knee-deep in the blackness now, and there was nothing to stop it. There was no point to struggle, no point to even scream…the goddess had been completely stripped of those luxuries. She took in a sharp breath as she felt the sharp sting of the victims' nails scoring her skin. She shut her eyes tightly, a single tear managing to slip from her tear duct and down her cheek as she silently took the pain._

_Something hot rested against the side of her face…something soft, flesh-like. Her eyes snapped open as an all too familiar scent filled her oversensitive nose. She trembled as her eyes met merciless, unyielding golden eyes. A name came across her mind, and she opened her mouth to speak that name, but all her lips could do was tremble as she stared into those eyes…the eyes she once adored._

_He knelt down and rested his forehead against hers, his thumb gently soothing her trembling lower lip. "Shh…no need to be afraid…" He soothed. But his words were harsh to the goddess' ears. Though to anyone else, his words would sound as pure as the white snow…to K-Lee, they were edged with malice. He pulled away, and ran his dark grayish skinned fingers through the goddess' golden hair. "Your hair's gotten longer since then…" He noted softly, and his golden eyes met K-Lee's once again…and they softened ever so slightly. "…Since the last time we saw each other when we both were _alive…"

_The only thing the trembling immortal could do was stare helplessly at the Noah as his fingers gently touched against the skin of her face again. They trailed down from her temple, to her jaw, down to the skin of her throat._

_The Noah glowered at the bite mark that was forever embedded into the goddess' pale skin. "You let him do this to you…why? Why would you let that little brat _touch _you…?" The Noah growled, his voice filled with the possessive emotions that he held towards her. When he was alive, his entire life had been captured by her. No, even in death…he was still _obsessed _with her…the slumbering power that she held within her. The Noah clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he realized he wasn't going to get an answer from her. His fingers glided down to her collarbones. He frowned at this. "You haven't eaten much either…you should take better care of yourself." _

_Now K-Lee acquired the strength to glare at him, as if saying _'that's none of your business' _with her eyes. It was a weak glare though, nothing to the Noah who could even brush off the glare of God._

_A faint grin appeared on the Noah's lips as he could feel her heartbeat; fast, uncontrollable…_nervous_. His grin intensified as the young goddess tried to jerk away from his touch. He grabbed her chin, and jerked her towards him. His golden eyes were patronizing, ruthless as they bore into hers. "Though you look exactly the same from thirty-odd years ago…you've completely changed. Where has your aggressiveness gone? Your pride as an immortal?" His fingers trailed back down to the bite mark on her neck. "Did you give it all up _just _to save a _mortal…_? Someone who's far below you? Why _did _you save him? I'm curious…"_

_K-Lee kept silent. Well, like she had a choice really. She just continued to glare up at the Noah._

_He chuckled at her weak rendition of _'menacing'_. "My, how you've fallen, love…you truly are just a monster," he sighed. "A monster with no control. Even with the pendant you can't keep your _'demon' _at bay for much longer…you might as well embrace her…" The Noah's fingers found their way back up to her face, gently touching the pale, ethereal skin underneath his dark fingertips. And then his fingers lingered on her lips…the lips that, even now, trembled with fear and regret. "I really did love you, all those years ago…I really did…so why did you betray me…?"_

* * *

Mathew sighed as he wiped his Magisterialis' furrowed brow. She was drenched in a cold sweat from head to toe, her hair sticking to her clammy, exposed skin.

He hated seeing her like this. He felt useless. He was her Soondono, right? His _job_ was to protect her! And yet he couldn't even protect her from a simple nightmare. He threw the washcloth into the bowl on the nightstand and leaned back in his seat. All he seemed to be able to do was watch her…hopelessly watch her slumbering self suffer underneath some nightmare's thumb.

He could tell that she was no longer in a comatose state…just an unconscious state now. She twitched every now and then, uttering little whimpers as, Mathew suspected, her nightmares had continuously gotten worse. Mathew would try to soothe her, but he knew that it hardly had any effect.

The sigh that escaped his lips this time was deeper; exasperated as he let his head fall back and stare blankly up at the white ceiling. His dark eyes held not a single glint of interest for the absurdly repetitive white ceiling, but he continued to stare at it…desperately seeking answers. Answers that he knew he would never receive…at least not at that very moment.

His eyelids drooped as a wave of exhaustion hit him like a ton of bricks. God, he was tired…possibly the most tired he'd ever been in his life. But he forced himself to stay awake. He couldn't rest, not when his Magisterialis might need him. But, he was only '_human'_. His eyes fluttered closed, and after a few moments, he was snoring softly as he was dragged unwillingly into subconscious.

* * *

She awoke with a start, gasping for air even before her eyes snapped open in shock. She felt like she couldn't breathe for a moment, just as she couldn't in the dream that had taken almost complete control over her. She had been drowning in the end; the howling, grotesque victims that had a hold on her had succeeded in dragging her down into the suffocating darkness.

Even now, when she was fully awake, she could not scream. Even though she desperately wanted to. But as she became aware of the fact that she was now free from that nightmare, the more aware she became of the fabric of the sheets sticking to her like a second skin. "_Ugh…I hate when this happens…"_ She thought bitterly and sat up, pulling the sheet over her bare person as she did so. The air was cool against her clammy skin. Despite the discomfort of her now drenched body, there was a part of her who just wanted to drag the comforter right over herself and huddle into the mattress for warmth.

She squinted for a moment in the darkness as her eyes quickly adjusted. The room was unfamiliar to her, but there were many scents all around the room that _were_. One scent in particular was intense, as it always was to her. She looked over to her left, and smiled a small smile at the sight before her.

She couldn't help but giggle as she heard a soft snore come from her beloved. He had sunk into his seat considerably as the time had sped by, his arms folded comfortably against his stomach, his long legs stretched out so much that his feet were underneath the bed, and his head was lopsided and resting against his right shoulder; his pure black hair easily hiding his closed eyes from view. His heavy, Black Order uniform jacket hung against the back of his chair, leaving him only with the thin, clingy fabric of his gray V-neck three button shirt. His pants were a washed out black, hardly black anymore if you really thought about it, and the hem of his shirt was somehow tucked in between his folded arms, revealing his smooth, toned stomach.

Not many people had the privilege of seeing the vampire shirtless. In fact, it was only the young goddess who'd truly gotten a close look at him. K-Lee blushed deeply as she realized _just_ where her thoughts were heading. She shook her head vigorously, as if trying to clear the very thoughts out of her head, and reached over. Without waking him—which was probably one of the hardest things yet for the goddess to not do—she gently tugged at the hem of his shirt, and soundlessly it fell right back onto its intended place.

She sighed in relief, and stared at him. He turly was beautiful. But not just his looks…it was his soul that she was awed of the most. How could he ever love someone like her? How could he ever love…a monster? She winced as she was reminded of that word. But that was what she was; an abhorrent, vicious, uncontrollable monster, one with pride, and a huge ego to boost…one who could easily hurt him if she was just slightly _irritated_.

"…You really shouldn't love me…" She breathed, and brushed away the dark, long locks that were getting in his face. She smiled a small rueful smile, leaned over, and planted a soft, feather-like kiss on his forehead. She lingered there for a moment, debating with herself of just getting up and leaving to get a shower, or to stay there for at least a little longer.

She bit her lip as she shifted slightly, and was instantly reminded of her clammy skin. "_Shower it is then,"_ she thought, and slipped out of bed. She dragged the sheet from the bed, and wrapped it around herself. She wasn't just about to make a risky _naked_ run to the bathroom door across the room. Even if the door was locked, she was still a little…_uneasy_ with her body. It was covered in scars that were faint…but still _there_, and then there was the proof of her curse. She hated it to her very core. There was nothing she could do that would make it fade away…it was going to be there for the rest of her miserable eternity.

As soon as she was in the bathroom, she quickly discarded the sheet and hopped into the shower. She absolutely despised the feeling of her hair sticking to her back, so she just turned the knob and let her hair soak in the warm water with her. She sighed in content as she started to feel clean again. Her tense shoulders began to loosen up a bit, just as the rest of her was doing so.

She closed her eyes and just let herself stand there for a moment, listening to the water droplets drop into the little pool of water on the shower's floor, the soft chatter of thoughts downstairs of the temporary residents in the lobby, and even the soft, and yet annoying chirp of the crickets outside. She could hear many other things besides these, some sounds that were even two blocks away, but she decided to focus on these only. It was calming to her to just listen, and forget about everything else.

She was so focused on the other sounds however, that she didn't even hear the shower curtain open. Cold, strong arms wrapped around her waist. "You're finally awake…" Mathew muttered, and buried his face into her shoulder blade, his lips pressing softly against the skin underneath them. She tensed slightly by the contact between his lips and the skin of her shoulder blade…where the proof of the curse spread widely across.

When they first made love, she had been hesitant in showing him the scar. Thoughts like: '_what would he think?'_ and '_would he shun me?'_ had crossed her mind more than once that day. But he showed no fear, no disgust, or anything negative at all really. All he showed was that he loved her.

Her body began to relax as a deep blush overcame her pale cheeks. "You're going to get soaked…" She squeaked. Her eyes narrowed slightly as Mathew chuckled in response.

"I don't care." He pulled away slightly, and made the uncharacteristically shy goddess turn around to face him. He caressed his hands against both sides of her face and rested his forehead against hers. "What's wrong?" His voice wasn't any higher in volume than a whisper as he stared into her dark blue eyes. He could see that something was bothering her…was it the nightmare?

She was silent for a moment, clearly hesitant in telling him. She knew how he would react, so wasn't silence the only option? She didn't want to worry him anymore than she already had…but it killed her to keep secrets from him. She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. "My dream…" She began, her voice soft and strained as she remembered the feeling of suffocation. "…_He_ was in it…"

Mathew's body stiffened at this news. His dark eyes suddenly became darker as subtle hate filled them. "'_He'_ as in…?"

The goddess gently took Mathew's hands in hers, slipping them off of her face, and shook her head. She kept her eyes focused on his chest, unwilling to meet his gaze. She said nothing. She didn't have to. Mathew knew of her past quite well…and he knew just how mentally scarred she was by that past.

"K-Lee…"

She shook her head again, her lower lip trapped in between her anxious teeth. "I don't want to talk about it…" She insisted.

Mathew's dark eyes softened as he realized that she was trembling. Mathew slipped his hands out of hers, and wrapped his arms around her again. He buried his face into the crook of her neck. "Then we won't," he concluded, and kissed the skin of her neck. "Just please…if I can take your mind off of it…then let me…"

K-Lee's fingers knotted into the now soaked fabric of his shirt, pulling him closer to her. "Why are you always so kind to me…? Shouldn't you hate me…?"

Mathew's grip tightened around her. "No. Never…I've never hated you, and I never will…!" Mathew half growled, and pulled away. His eyes were opaque again, filled with subtle, unquenchable ire. What she said…he could not easily forgive. He knew just how much she loathed herself…and he desperately wanted that to change. If there was anything to change about the goddess, it would be that. Why couldn't she see just how much he loved her? How could she, after everything that she's done for him…assume that he should hate her?

K-Lee gritted her teeth. "I don't want to hurt you…"

"Then you won't."

The goddess stared up at him like he was crazy. "How can you be so sur—"

A simple kiss to her lips was all Mathew needed to easily shut her up. The goddess tended to overthink everything, so the best way to calm her down was to derail her train of thought, yes? And most certainly, kissing her _worked_. But of course, a simple kiss to them…was not '_simple'_. Raging hormones can do a lot to a girl…but a _goddess_…? You'd be surprised of how fast they can get turned on.

Mathew kicked off his shoes and fully stepped into the shower, backing up the goddess to the shower's wall. He was now directly under the onslaught of the water coming from the showerhead, but he gave it no mind. Everything else was completely tuned out, the sounds that they both could only hear was their sharp intake of breaths and their pounding hearts. They were immortal adolescents; forever youthful, forever lustful for one another.

The relationship between immortals was not simple though. There were certain…_rules_ that each immortal were to follow, and obey without resistance.

One of them was for an immortal master and their immortal servant to _remain_ as '_master'_ and '_servant'_. It was absolutely forbidden for a master and servant to fall from their places and see one another as equals…or better yet, to love one another. It was one of many of the Covenant's absolute laws. Something that no immortal dared to break. It was one of many laws that K-Lee had written in her own blood…and she had nearly broken them all with simply saving a mortal from death.

She had given Mathew a life of immortality. It had been a reckless, impulsive decision, one that would've cost them both their lives. But there had been something different about Mathew…something that she couldn't ignore. Even back then when he was nothing more than a weak, fragile mortal…she had loved him so much that it hurt. And she still did. Achingly, undeniably so. It was a type of love that would never fade, never wither under reality's cold, acidic rainfall…a love that could literally last for all eternity.

"I love you," Mathew murmured as he pressed feather-like kisses down her jaw, to her throat.

Those words always seemed to disarm the goddess. The way he said it, every syllable, every letter…he was always so confident, proud…and honest when he said those words.

K-Lee sighed and ran her fingers through Mathew's now completely soaked pure black, thick hair. Curiously, the vampire lifted his dark, hazy—most presumably with lust—gaze to hers. She smiled at him. A smile that he seemed to only be privileged to see…a rare, _real_ smile. "I love you too," she breathed.

Mathew stared at her for a moment, the dark haze in his eyes deepening with every passing second. He crushed his lips back to hers; kissing her fervently as his hands suddenly had a newfound interest in her soft flesh. The moment she had returned the simple, and yet significant phrase, his patience had snapped right in two. He wanted her…_now_.

His fingertips had memorized every inch of her, so it was as easy as breathing for them to find the places that were her weakest of spots. One in particular was the left side of her waist. It was just one little, almost unnoticeable spot…one that she was _very_ ticklish in. The goddess squirmed in his arms as his fingers relentless brushed against these spots gently.

Mathew nipped at the goddess' lower lip playfully, tugging it slightly as their kiss deepened.

His fingers glided smoothly against her stomach, and then he splayed them; his thumb and pinky almost reaching from hip to hip. He wasn't exactly happy about that. She had been refusing to eat human food for a couple of weeks now…and last week, she had even refused to hunt for blood. He had been meaning to ask her of this, but he never found the right time to do so. And now didn't seem to be the right time either.

His hand slipped down further, seeking the warmth of her core. Before his fingers could get there though, her legs immediately snapped closed with a little surprised yelp. He pulled back, both shocked and slightly hurt by her reaction.

K-Lee's face was a bright, _deep_ crimson, her gaze on the suddenly very interesting white floor of the shower. Her fingers knotted into the wet fabric of Mathew's shirt as her eyes darted to his for a moment, and then quickly returned to the floor. "G-gomenasi…" She stuttered softly. If her face could get any redder…then it just did.

He sighed, and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Seriously…when will you ever learn…?" He chuckled. "You don't have to be so formal with me…and besides, shouldn't I be the one apologizing?"

K-Lee's head snapped up at this. "No! I should…I just…I don't know…"

"No, I _should_ be the one apologizing," Mathew insisted. "I got a little too impatient, and tried to force things along a little…I'm sorry."

The blush seemed to deepen even further…anymore, and Mathew would've started to think that he should take her to a hospital. "Well…I don't really mind your impatience…I guess it was just an…_automatic_ response…?" She pondered shyly. She knew where that reaction had come from. Usually, she wouldn't really _refuse_ it…it was shameful to her, as an immortal '_pure'_ being, but she kind of enjoyed it…but that dream from before had really messed with her normal way of thinking…well, what '_normal'_ was for her anyway.

Mathew knew that she wasn't quite herself…because of that damned dream. If only he had the ability to protect her from those dreams. He ran his fingers through his hair absentmindedly as he stared up at the ceiling, thinking. He didn't want to force her into anything…but he didn't want to just _walk_ away from this when the passion was still lingering, even slightly so.

Only the feeling of soft, silken hands against the sides of his face, and the boiling hot, soft lips of his Magisterialis did his thoughts go awry, and then completely blank. Her hands slipped from his face, down his shoulders, lingered for a moment on his chest, and then finally reached the hem of his shirt. "Do you mind taking your shirt off?" She breathed against his lips, and pulled away. A wicked, sly smile was on the goddess' rose red lips now.

The vampire's mouth slacked slightly in awe. His vision was tunneled; only her in sight. He lifted—a bit hesitantly—his shirt over his head, and off it went, sleeves inside out, and completely soaked. "At least its clean now," he murmured, which earned a giggle from the goddess.

He couldn't help but smile. He loved that sound…he loved it when she was happy.

The goddess took Mathew's hand and placed it against her stomach. "Let's restart things…shall we…?"

xWWWx

The group of young exorcists were tuckered out now from laughing, ambling through town, and practically stuffing their faces with food that they knew was _not_ on their training menu.

"Whew, I'm beat," Lavi sighed and put both of his hands behind his head, his emerald eye to the sky as they slowly made their way back to the inn through the now fairly empty streets of the town.

Kanda said nothing, he just lagged behind the other three, his sharp eyes narrowing further as he exchanged glances with the white fur ball. It was pouting now, flying aimlessly in circles around the small group of exorcists as they walked. Why was it pouting? And why was Kanda glaring at him? Well, simply put, the samurai had refused to love on the white fur ball.

The puppy let out a loud whine, and landed in Lenalee's awaiting arms, snuggling into her for comfort. "Come on, Kanda. How can you be so mean to him? He's so cute…" Lenalee murmured, and then giggled when the little Tychinto began to nibble on the finger that was prodding his little pink wet nose.

The only response that Kanda gave her was a loud, aggravated grunt.

Lavi grinned at the long haired samurai. "I bet Yu's only embarrassed. You _love_ the little disaster, don't ya~?" Lavi taunted, his grin only widening as the Mugen wielder shot a menacing glare at him; telling him to either shut up, or die. Honestly, Kanda wanted the latter to happen. But even so, Lavi continued to tease him, his grin looking as though that if it got any wider, his face would split.

Allen was simply tuning the two older exorcists out. There was only Lenalee in his tunneled vision, well, Lenalee and the fur ball. Their fingers were entwined, their arms swaying between them somewhat as they led the group back to the inn.

He still couldn't believe it. Those words…coming from her…the sensation of her lips against his…it all just felt too surreal to him. But he knew it was reality. Somehow, he knew that he was still awake, and not in dreamland.

This was real. _She_ was real…these feelings that were seething deeply in even the darkest places of his soul…they were all _real_. There was no doubt in his mind that these feelings that he felt towards Lenalee was love. Love and admiration.

Allen leaned down and pressed a quick kiss against the female exorcist's pale cheek…which instantly became red as she realized what he had done. "I love you," Allen whispered in her ear, and he couldn't help but grin as he felt her grip on his hand tighten slightly.

"I love you too," Lenalee whispered back, her amethyst eyes gleaming with both slight embarrassment, and immense joy.

Kanda rolled his eyes, and gave the couple his world-renown '_che'_. "Get a room."

Lenalee and Allen blushed while Lavi grinned devilishly.

Moments passed, and then the one thing that had been previously bothering Lavi popped right back into his mind. "That reminds me, I still haven't gotten a very good look at your new master! Is she really as hot as the rumors had said?!" Lavi asked, and ripped Allen away from Lenalee's side and shook him vigorously. "Tell me!"

Stars circled around Allen's head as he fought to overcome the dizziness. He blinked a couple of times, and stared at Lavi. "We brought her in the town with you guys, remember? Didn't you get a good look at her then?" Allen asked, both irritated and confused by his friend.

Lavi took a moment to think back a little. "Yeah, I saw her. But she was covered in so much blood and dirt that I couldn't get a good enough look," he pouted.

Though only knowing his master for hardly even a week, Allen was already somewhat attached to her. So it bothered him deeply of Lavi's fixation on her. Allen shrugged Lavi's hands off, and—doing something that normally his gentlemanly side would _not_ do—he jerked Lavi's headband down; covering now the only eye that wasn't already covered by an eye patch. "She's engaged, Lavi. Get that through your thick skull," Allen said curtly, and without another word, he returned to Lenalee's now dumbfounded side.

Lenalee eyed Allen suspiciously as they continued to walk. "Allen…are you alright…?" She asked, worried for the white-haired exorcist. How he had acted was not how he usually behaved, that much was for certain. It was like, for just a moment…he was a completely different person.

The strange fug that was in front of Allen's gray eyes cleared. He blinked once, rubbed his eyes, and then simply stared down at Lenalee queerly. "I'm sorry. What did you say again?" He asked politely, right back to his normalcy.

But this just worried the Dark Boots accommodator even more. Her grip on Allen's hand tightened, and then she let out a sigh. "Nothing really…" She murmured.

The Tychinto in her arms whined at her, somewhat disappointed that she let it drop. By the time they finally returned to the Inn, they were deadbeat tired. The Tychinto yawned loudly as it lazily wiggled out of Lenalee's arms. Lavi however, was still his upbeat, Energizer bunny self. He followed the Tychinto eagerly to Allen and Lenalee's master's room.

And close behind his heels was an agitated Allen; Lenalee unwillingly in tow. Despite her respect and love for her master, she didn't want to see her again…not in that comatose state. She knew that if she saw her that way again, that she would most likely break down completely on the spot.

Once they reached the goddess' room, Lavi didn't even hesitate in bursting through the door. "Hell~o?" He half sang. He peered into the room, and his grin fell. The comforter and duvet were both kicked to the ground, the sheets tangled and were no longer tucked in neatly around the bed, and the pillows were thrown aside; one even on the nightstand…but there was no one there.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

Lavi jumped in surprise, but the other two exorcists were fairly familiar with the goddess' speed now.

But even though she was not surprised, Lenalee couldn't help but perk up by the sound of her master's voice. Both she and the Tychinto flung themselves at the goddess. "K-Lee!" Lenalee said joyfully in between sniffles. The Tychinto whined along with the young exorcist, happy that his reason for not being in Olympus was awake again.

Allen had a weaker response than the hysterical Tychinto and Lenalee; he simply sighed in relief, and smiled. "You really shouldn't worry us like that," he chided mockingly.

K-Lee shot him a menacing mock glare in response. "I think I remember Lenalee mentioning that I have to give you a lesson of sorts…" She threatened, grinning malignantly when Allen's face matched his hair.

"B-but she was only kidding!" Allen insisted, and then looked down at Lenalee. "Weren't you…?" _Please say you were…_

Lenalee stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "I might've meant it, and at the same time, I might not have…"

Allen looked like he was about to pass out from shock and dread.

Lenalee pulled away, and wiped away the lingering tears with the hem of her sleeves. "Don't _ever_ do that again, alright?" Lenalee demanded, her amethyst eyes gleaming with determination as they stared up at her master.

K-Lee sighed. "I can't promise anything…but I'll try," she somewhat vowed.

While this little reunion was going on, Lavi was awestruck. His heart seemed to jump right out of his chest, his cheeks a bright, fiery crimson—much the same crimson as his hair—and his one visible green eye was now pink and heart shaped. "STRIKE~!"

K-Lee's blue gaze lifted from Lenalee to the now lovesick Lavi. "Excuse me?" She asked, her voice guarded and strained. She didn't like that look in his eyes…

Lavi came right up to her, grabbed her hand, and stared deeply into the distressed blue eyes of the immortal. "Marry me!" He said confidently, his voice high with raging hormones and adrenaline.

K-Lee's brow furrowed at this peculiar request from the youth. "You _are_ aware that I am already engaged, yes? And on a completely other matter, I'm older than you…by a _lot_…"

Lavi's confidence only seemed to boost as he looked left and right, peering down the hallways. "Where's your betrothed then?" He asked, his emerald eye now squarely focused on the goddess.

K-Lee opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, her face was turned…and soft, cold lips met hers. "I'm right here," Mathew murmured darkly, his charcoal black, scrutinizing gaze on the redhead. "What is this nonsense of you proposing to _**my**_ future wife?" His voice was dangerously low, his tone close to a growl, and the aura that was emanating from him was menacing…bloodthirsty.

This side of the vampire hardly tolerated Allen…but _Lavi_…oh, he was on a _completely_ different level. One that—if he didn't have the self-control that he had—would end with nothing but the remains of a few strands of red hair, and a shredded black eye patch.

Yes, when Mathew wanted to be…he could very well act like the vampires in the legends…the '_demons'_ as many humans would like to put it.

Lavi gulped loudly as he finally realized that he was stepping in another man's territory. "Um, uh…nothing! Good night!" Lavi quickly said, and high-tailed it out of there before Mathew could put his ire into action.

Allen nodded to himself in satisfaction. Lavi was hotheaded, so the only way you could thoroughly get things through his head was to forcefully show him that he had no place in what he was meddling in.

"I'll be going out for a bit," Mathew informed insouciantly. He leaned over and pressed another soft kiss on the now very disoriented goddess' lips. And then he simply walked away, not explaining as to why, or even simply inform them _where_ he was going.

Sensing the two youngster's anxiety, K-Lee smiled reassuringly. "Vampires are nocturnal creatures. We're even more powerful and energized than we are during the day. And besides…we have certain…_needs_ that can only truly be fulfilled during the night…"

"I thought you and Mathew fed off of each other," Allen blurted out boldly…and then quickly regretted it. His hands flew to his distrustful mouth as he realized what he had just said. "_What the hell's going on with me lately?! Why am I being so confident and rude…?"_

K-Lee's face at the moment was a memorable sight indeed. Her cheeks were flushed in such a deep, florescent red that even surpassed the color of Lavi's hair. Her blue eyes were wide with shock, and then they quickly retreated to the floor as her fingers messed with the hem of her overly large light blue, linen shirt. Speaking of her clothing…she wasn't wearing much. In fact, it was only the blue linen shirt.

The hem came down almost mid-thigh on her, the sleeves were far too long, and it was slightly baggy around her. Yes, it did show a little too much of her hourglass figure, but it was still baggy. Most presumably, it clung to her chest, though Allen was too preoccupied with glancing nervously at the ceiling to truly notice the goddess' profuse curves.

"It would just be blood going back and forth if we didn't…_vary_ our hunting carte du jour…" She mumbled truthfully, her eyes still to the floor as her face slowly returned to its normal paleness. Moments passed, and once the goddess' face was clear from the red color of her blush, she perked up. "So you guys are dating now, huh?" She asked with a grin, changing the subject rather quickly.

Now it was the two younger teens' turns to blush. Allen rubbed the back of his neck nervously, and let out a soft chuckle. "Y-yeah…we are…" He murmured, his shy gray eyes on the just as red Lenalee.

K-Lee grinned even wider at this. "I knew you two wouldn't waste any time." And then her grin fell, in its place her lips pressed into a firm, serious line. "You are exorcists. Time is limited for you, which means that it's even more precious to you than anything else. Don't waste the time that you have together, because if you do…then you may never get it back," she warned sternly.

Lenalee and Allen nodded, their blushes no longer in sight. They knew better than anyone else that they both could die at any moment; that one would be left to mourn for the other. They knew all too well that they did not have the luxuries to act like all the other kids their age. They had a job to do. A job that was dangerous, but worth the risk of death to continue doing it.

The two exorcists were scared, nonetheless. But now they knew that they had each other. That they could _protect_ each other without fail…well, almost. There was one more thing that they had to worry about. One more thing that they knew they would have to face once this mission was over.

.

.

.

And that was Komui.

**Yeah, I know, I know…I chickened out a bit on the shower scene -.-" I'm still just not very comfortable with writing sex scenes…perhaps in the future I'll go a little more in depth with it, and add more detail—if YOU guys are also comfortable with that, that is :D—and I'll try to not half-ass it like I did this time XD **

**Please let me know if you DO want lemons from time to time (whether it be the OCs, or the D. Gray-Man cast—excluding Allen and Lenalee for now, unless it's an almost lemony scene, but stops in the middle or something) then I'll be happy to write it! After all, I'm writing this story for you guys just as much as for myself…well, maybe just a LITTLE bit more for myself XD **

**The first scene in this chapter was an actual nightmare of mine that I've been having quite frequently—minus the Noah of course. Every time, I'd wake up just like my OC; gasping for air. I always feel like I'm being suffocated, and it's always so cold when I wake up…**

**I hope I grabbed your attention with the Noah in the nightmare sequence. Can you guess who it is? I bet you can…its pretty obvious anyway. And also, for those who might get mad at me for putting him in the dream sequence in the first place, he NEEDED to be there. I'll explain later as to how, why, etc (or you could just ask me yourself, but then most of the plot would be ruined for you :( )**

**I also hope that you guys can understand the OCs and there feelings even just a little bit more now. They are certainly not perfect, I want to make that clear. They are filled with many flaws, and I hope that you can see that.**

**I can't exactly tell you when chapter eight will be rolling out…mostly because I have no idea myself. But I'm guessing that it'll be sometime soon. I will try to not make you wait as long as I had this time…but you know me…my timing is unpredictable…XD**

**If you see anything that's off, please let me know so that I can fix it right away! (previous chapter's included).**

**Well anyway, see you in chapter eight~! (hopefully XD)**


End file.
